Shouldn't be Love
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Royai. Things never happen like they are meant to. Riza is made to live with Roy but must return home during the holidays, Jon Archer, a man she is meant to marry. Zach, A man she likes. But do these two have a plan for little Riza? Only Roy can save her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Notes: Roy is 25 and Riza is 17. He's training her for the military but he can't help but fall in love with her over time. When Riza goes to stay with Roy she is 15 and he is 23.

Shouldn't be love.

The girl standing in front of him was young; if he had to take a guess he would say she was 14 or maybe 15. He took out her profile and read through it carefully:

Name: Riza Hawkeye.

Sex: Female.

Age: 15.

DOB: 25/12/70.

Requires training for military school. Father requested training before she starts incase she fails.

He looked up from the profile and saw her looking at him with the most unusual eyes he had ever seen, they were gold but they were so cold that they almost scared him. Her back was straight and her arms by her side.

"Come in and make yourself at home. I'll show you to you room in just a moment."

She nodded her head and picked up her bags, "Thank you Sir." She said in a monotone.

He waved it off, "This is my home and I do prefer Roy."

She once more gave a nod.

He started down the hallway towards the room he had set up for her and noticed she wasn't following him, "This way." he told her and she started to follow.

Her room wasn't big but it was far from small. It had a bookcase next to the night stand, her bed was a double covered with green blankets and white sheets. The wall paper was white; she had a walk in robe and a small desk with a chair.

"This will be your room for the next few years. Get yourself settled, dinner is at 7 and after we'll discuss your training." She gave a nod and he turned and went to see the cook about dinner.

later

Roy was sitting at the dinner table watching the girl across from him. He noticed that she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she arrived. Her torn blue faded jeans that hung low on the floor covering her feet, a white long sleeved top with a sleeveless black top over it, brown thongs on her feet and black fingerless gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a long plat going down her back, she wore no make up but she had black finger nail polish on both her fingers and her toes.

She was an interesting person and he could tell from looking at her. "Why don't you take off your gloves?" he asked but she shook her head, "Why not?"

She was looking at him with her cold gold eyes, "Because I never take them off in front of people Sir."

"Why not?" he was looking at her arms, what could be under there? Needle marks, burns, cuts? He was sure it wasn't any of those but he wanted to know.

"Because I don't Sir," she stated firmly in a tone that said 'drop it'.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. It was when Riza asked about her training that he remembered.

"Right well, what time in the morning do you wake up?" he asked.

"5am Sir," Roy's eyes widened, 5am was an ungodly hour for him and yet this child woke up at that time everyday.

"Ok, well we'll go for a run at 6:30, breakfast will be at 7am and then you can come with me to work and I'll find you a suitable sparring partner. Someone at your level, and then we'll have lunch together at 1pm. Is that clear?" he watched her face for any kind of change but she showed nothing.

She gave a nod, "Yes Sir."

Something came to him just then, he remembered asking her to call him by his name, "I told you to call me Roy."

As she stood up she replied, "I know Sir but I would rather not." And she left the room.

Roy sighed and rubbed his forehead, "_I hope she's not like this in the morning._" He got up and left for his study.

Morning

Riza had her alarm set for 5am; she got up and changed her from her blue pajamas into a long old t-shirt and old faded training pants for later. She took her hair out of its plat and brushed it before putting it back; she took off her gloves, which stays on her arms at all times, into another black pair that seemed like long bike finger less gloves.

After washing her face she left her room and went to look around the house. Riza didn't like this Roy Mustang person, to her he seemed like a slacker and she could tell because right now she was standing in his study looking at his paper work, that should have been done by now.

The study was a grand place with what seemed like hundreds of books and a beautiful big desk near a huge window. She left the room feeling a little unwelcome, she knew a study was a personal place for people and so she left the room. Once out she felt a little relived but wanted to go see the rest of the house.

6am-6:30am

She had seen most of the house and noticed that there were a lot of empty rooms in the house. It told her that there were few people that lived /stayed there, she knew the servants didn't live there since only two rooms were used (hers and Mustangs).

She was bored and opted for near a big window watching the sun rise.

She turned her head towards the door, she had heard someone on the other side, when it opened she was greeted by a sleepy Lt. Cornel who was wearing a pair of new looking track pants and a grey running shirt.

She was on her feet after she saw it was him and brought her hand up to salute, "Good morning Sir." She said in her monotone.

He raised his eyebrows at her slightly amused at her actions, "At ease solider." He told her letting his amusement show. Her hand dropped to her side but Riza still straight like an iron board.

"Are you ready for our run Hawkeye?" Riza noticed he seemed a little arrogant.

She gave a nod, "Yes Sir."

"Let's go then." He walked to the back door and stepped outside, Riza followed, he showed her some stretches and they went for a short jog to warm up before they broke out in a run. Roy was surprised that the small girl could keep up with him, not only was he known for being the flame alchemist but he was also known for being able to outrun everyone back in school. Yet here he was almost been outrun by a girl, a child, '_well she is something different.' _He thought and she gained speed and ran right past him.

He watched her blonde plat fly behind her and her small legs pumping, he noticed how she breathed and how her arms came out and he knew she did this more then he did.

Later

After their run both went to have a shower and some breakfast before Jean Havoc arrived at 8am to take Roy to work. When he walked in he didn't expect to be met with the sight of a young girl who seemed emotionless and stared at him with gold eyes. She made him nervous and all he wanted to do was to get Mustang and get him in the car, that was until he found out she would be going with them as well but he would feel safer with Mustang around.

Roy walked into the entrance way fixing his top and saw Riza looking at Havoc and Havoc starting to sweat and look like he was going to run.

"Oh Lt. Havoc this is Riza Hawkeye she'll be staying with me for awhile while she's training and she'll becoming with us. Hawkeye this is Jean Havoc he's one of my lieutenants, he drives me to work." He saw a curious look from Havoc when he told him the girl was staying with him. Glancing at his watch he noticed the time, "Let's get going or we'll be late."

The ride was quite as Jean drove them to work. Riza sat looking at the passing scenery, Jean drove keeping an eye on the road and every now and then glancing at the girl in the back seat, and Roy watched her while glancing at his watch.

When they arrived at their destination they all climbed at of the car. Riza wait for Roy to tell her what to do while Jean got out said 'see you later' and went towards a coffee shop across the street. Roy looked over to the girl and motioned with his hand for her to follow him and together (her following a few steps behind) walked up the steps and towards Mustangs office.

Riza looked around and noted that the office wasn't very big, there was a desk, filing cabinets, a big table and a large book case.

"Sit down Hawkeye." He said pointing towards the big table.

She chose a seat close to the window so she could watch what was happening on the outside.

She glanced at Mustang and noticed he hadn't touched his paper work. "You should do your work Sir, and then you can have free time later." He looked at her.

"You're right, but I don't want to do it." Roy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes leaving an irritated Riza sitting and watching him. Riza had always disliked it when people didn't do their work as soon as they could; to her it only meant that they would have more to do later.

It was 10 minutes later when Riza had had enough, "Sir you said you would find me a sparring partner." He cracked open an eye and looked briefly at her before closing it again.

"I did say that didn't I. well when Havoc comes back I'll send him to find Falman to test you. But until then." He yawned and stretched out and went back to napping.

It was another 10 minutes until Havoc came into the office juggling 4 coffees and three bagels in his hands and another bagel in his mouth. Putting down the coffee and bagels he sat down across from Riza on the big table, he still seemed a little weary of the girl but said nothing of it.

"Havoc when you're finished give Falman a call and tell him to set up the training area." Riza turned to look at Mustang who was staring at her and a smirk broke at on his face when he said, "Tell him to set it up for a…little girl." Suddenly Havoc jumped back when he saw the flames in Riza's eyes, "I think I'll go find him on my own Sir." And almost ran out the room.

"You're not a very sociable person are you Hawkeye?" she hasn't known him for more than a day but already she didn't like him much.

"No I'm not Sir."

"And why is that Hawkeye?"

She was getting tired of his questions but her father had always told her to never show what she's feeling or to disrespect her betters. They were weaknesses to her father and all Riza wanted to do was to show him she could be just as good as any man in the military even if it took years she was going to do it.

"Because friends are useless, and so are people unless they're fighting with you."

Roy glared at her, smirk turning into a frown, "Did your father tell you that? Because he's wrong, he may have been a great solider in his time but now friendship is important."

Riza had never heard anyone speak about her father like that and while she knew it was most likely true she wasn't going to say he was right. She felt something inside of her and she knew what it was, she had a bit of respect the man who was a slacker, just a bit.

She turned her head back to the window when Mustang spoke, "Well are you going to answer me?"

She thought back to what he said just moments ago, "Yes my father did tell me that."

He nodded satisfied with her answer.

Havoc came in through the office door at that moment and told him that they've set the training area up.

It was lunch time and Riza had had another shower and was ready to eat, she sat across from Mustang who was sitting with Havoc, Falman, Feury, Hughes, Breda and Armstrong.

"So how was your training Riza?" Mustang asked; he was sure it would have been rather hard for her.

"It was too easy Sir." She picked up her fork and started to eat her chicken salad. Her test training had been far too easy for her, her father had trained her to a level 7 which was the level most military people get to in their forth year.

"It is true Sir; Miss Hawkeye could've pasted the test training with her hands tied behind her back, blindfolded and half asleep." Falman told him.

Roy, who hadn't taken his eyes of the girl sitting across from him, just said 'hmm'

Later

Riza was sitting at her desk in her room writing in her journal:

_10:17pm_

_This morning Lt._ _Colonel Mustang and I went for a jog, after 30minutes we stopped. Met his Lt's today and I must say some of them are far from professional. _

_Havoc, Jean._

_Hair: Blonde. _

_Eyes: Blue._

_Age: Around 22-23_

_Height: 6"0._

_Status: 1st Lt. in military._

_He seems to always be spacey, have a cigarette in his mouth and a red mark on his cheek._

_Hughes, Maes._

_Hair: Black._

_Eyes: Yellow-green._

_Age: 24._

_Height: 6"2._

_Status: Major._

_Major Hughes is crazy about his girlfriend and continues to shove photos of her in my and everyone else's face._

_When I have more information on others I will write it down._

_Riza._

Riza sighed and learned back in her chair rubbing her temples. Slowly she packed her journal away into a draw and went to change into her black PJ's.

Roy

Roy sat in his kitchen eating extra ice cream while thinking of what Havoc asked him that afternoon while Riza was in the test training area, "_why is she hiding her arms?_"

Roy had told him it was something she just did…like Major Armstrong ripping off his shirt, but now he sat and pondered the real reason as to why she wore gloves. Maybe he was wrong and she did cut herself, or that she has really bad scars. He didn't care but he really wanted to know what she was hiding under her gloves and it seemed she had a few of them as well, this morning she wore bike gloves and tonight she wore midnight blue gloves. It seemed that whatever was wrong with her arms had nothing to do with her fingers because she only wore fingerless gloves and they all seem to go to her elbow.

'_Maybe there's away to find out.'_ Roy thought as he put his bowl in the sink and went off to bed; _'It's going to be interesting having her around.'_

3 months later

For the last three months Roy had watched Riza and noticed that she didn't change much. She still wore ripped and torn jeans, old top, kept her hair in a plat and continued to wear gloves. But it seemed his friends had become more comfortable around her, even so that Havoc started to bring her coffee from the shop and getting a soft 'thank you' in return. As it turned out she liked her coffee with 3 sugars and two coffees, when asked why Riza told them she liked it strong and a little bitter. But just because she was talking more didn't mean she was being anymore sociable than before.

It was one night when Roy was going through his mail that he noticed an envelope with the words 'Harry Birthday' written on it. Pushing his chair back he wondered why Riza didn't mention her birthday, or when it was. Ignoring the privacy act he opened the letter and found a card with the picture of a girl blowing out 16 candles. On the inside it said:

_To Riza from your Father, hope all your birthday wishes come true._

It was dated for tomorrow, but Roy wasn't looking at the date so much as the writing. All her father had written was 'To Riza from your Father,' and the rest was already in the card. He also had a feeling that it wasn't really from her father but from someone else who cared for the girl enough to send her a card even if it's made out to be from her dad.

Roy suddenly had an idea, he hated her old and faded clothes and it was her birthday tomorrow, he would take her shopping, after all every girl should have a mini skirt or four. With that settled he put the card away and went back to looking at the rest of the mail.

The next morning Riza woke at 6am, a new habit she had gotten into, and dressed for her run with Mustang wearing old shorts and an even older shirt with bike gloves. She placed two bottles of water in the freezer to make them cold after Riza and Mustang finished their run and took out two bowls and some cereal ready for them.

For more then a month now they have been running faster and harder like they were trying to out do each other and Riza was amused by it, she had heard that Mustang had always out ran everyone back when he was in school and now he was getting beaten...by her and she enjoyed that.

She turned around when she heard someone mumble a 'Good Morning', "Good morning to you too Sir, I've put two water bottles in the freezer for when we finished our run."

'She didn't mention her birthday so maybe she forgot.' He thought, "Oh, Hawkeye, this came for you last night." He took the envelope from his pocket and put it on the table next to her, "I was going to give it to last night but it was late and you might've been asleep." He walked to the fridge and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stood there and looked at the envelope before taking it.

"Thank you Sir, I'll be right back I just want to put it in my room." And she left the kitchen and he was taking a drink.

'Maybe she'll say something when she comes back in,' he thought but a part of him knew that she wasn't going to say anything.

When she came back into the kitchen he was waiting for her so they could start their run, and then he'll blow off his work and take her shopping.

When they finished their run both were sweating and panting as they got their water out of the freezer and make their breakfast, it was then that Roy told her what they were going to do for the day.

"You're going to blow off your work Sir? And take me shopping?" Riza knew he looked at the birthday card that was sent to her because of the way the card was facing. She knew who really sent her that card and she also knew that they always placed the card facing the front and when Riza opened it the card was facing the wrong way.

"Yes and then we'll get you new clothes and buy a cake or two."

"But your paper work Sir."

"Don't worry I've never missed a deadline before in my life." Riza sighed; she knew that she wasn't going to be getting out of this and so she agreed.

"Good I'll call work and Havoc and tell them I'm 'sick'." As he walked out the room Riza couldn't help but roll her eyes.

When they arrived at the mall Riza couldn't help but notice how Mustang practically had little stars in his eyes whenever he saw someone in a short skirt.

He grabbed her arm and started towards a shop that sold dresses and skirts, he grabbed 2 dresses right away and three skirts without asking her if she liked them!

He was smiling like a crazy man as he shoved Riza in to the dressing rooms telling her to try them on and come out to show him.

Riza, who was wearing baggy jeans, old shoes and a faded blue top, was unhappy with his choices but chose not to voice them. The first dress, a turtle neck sleeveless midnight blue floor length dress, looked amazing on her.

She was looking at herself in amazement when she heard Mustang call out to her.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he looked over her as though he was scanning her. Finally he looked up at her and smiled, "That's prefect for you, go try on the next one." She couldn't help it and for the first time since she had arrived at his house she gave a half smile before turning to go back into the changing room.

The next dress was black and fell just below the knees, it had criss-cross straps at the back, she looked at the dress and then at her shoes.

"My shoe's will not go with this dress, I'll have to buy some next time." She said to herself.

"Come on, Hawkeye, I want to see what you look like." She heard Mustang calling her again and went out to show him, once again he gave his approval and once more she went in to change.

She grabbed a short white skirt that didn't reach her knees and she wasn't happy about it.

"Is something wrong in there Hawkeye?" Mustang asked,

"Everything is fine Sir, but I do believe the skirt is too short."

"There is no such thing as too short Hawkeye."

Riza walked out to show him and saw a goofy smile over take his face making her feel confused but she dismissed it as wearing a skirt made her felt nervous.

She tried on the other two skirts, one fell below the knee and was a pale red and the other was a black mini skirt, one she won't be wearing anytime soon.

He had also gotten her 4 pairs of running pants, 4 pairs of going out pants, 3 pairs of high heels, and new pair of sneakers, 7 more tops, and 3 training tops. The total amount that he had spent on her was $2020.97cents.

That night after a big roast dinner and some chocolate mud cake Riza went to bed leaving Roy alone to think about the day they had. But one thing stood out more than anything, even the mini skirt, she had smiled, ok it was only a half smile but she smiled and it was the first time he had seen her do it.

He had to admit she was beautiful but she was too young and besides she was here for training. Roy pushed out thoughts out of his mind but he couldn't help but think of her smile and what she looked like in her midnight blue dress.

Sighing he changed into his boxes and got into bed.

6 months

Roy knocked on Riza's bedroom door making sure she knew he was waiting.

"Come on Hawkeye, it can't take this long to pack your stuff." He said through the door.

Riza zipped up her suitcase, last week she had gotten a letter from her father telling she will becoming home for the summer, grabbing her suitcase she opened her door to be greeted by Mustang.

"I'm ready Sir." And she walked down the hallway leaving Roy at her doorway.

'_The next three months are going to be boring without her._' he thought following her slowly out to the car.

Over the last 6 months she had changed a small bit, she had started to talk to his friends, she stopped wearing her old clothes in public and she had told him small bits about herself he would never had known. Such things like, she enjoyed reading old poems and cooking, even though she wasn't too good at it he enjoyed watching her try. She would make this face where she'd bite her bottom lip and scrunch up her face when she tried to cook.

She had gained a new level as well, level 8, and her gold eyes have a little less cold in them and now he can see a bit of brightness in them, he could see they would be beautiful.

He opened the door and got in the back with her while Havoc drove.

"Looking forward to spending the summer at home kiddo?" lately Havoc had gotten into the habit of call Riza 'kiddo' and at first it annoyed her but after awhile she learned to identify herself with it.

"Not really, there's not a lot to do at Fathers place." She told him. Neither of the men noticed how she said 'Fathers place' and not 'home'.

Havoc, who was smoking, "Not much huh, there must be something there for you to do, shopping, reading…boys." Havoc shut up quickly after getting a glare from Roy at the mention of boys. Another thing that had change was that Roy had become protective of Riza and everyone thought it was because he thought of her as a little sister.

When they got to the train station Riza saluted to Roy and Havoc before saying goodbye and getting on the train.

The ride had taken over 6 hours and the sun was starting to set by the time the train had pulled into her home town, upon getting off the train she saw someone waiting for her.

Greeting Kelly, the maid, and getting into the car she asked her some questions.

"How was living with the flame alchemist? Was he as dreamy as I've heard? How big was his house? Did he have a girlfriend? What was his friends like?" and about another million questions were asked.

Riza looked out the window, "It was fine, he didn't use his alchemy at all in front of me, he looks ok but I hear from the females where he works that he's a charmer, no girlfriend but he goes out a lot." It was true, he didn't want her to know it but he went out almost every night with a different girl.

"He's friends with the people he works with, one guy keeps getting slapped by women, one is very shy, one is rude, one is really crazy about his girlfriend and one keeps ripping of his shirt and pushing his muscles into my face."

Riza answered all of Kelly's questions on the drive home, when they pulled up at the house Riza got out of the car and help Kelly get her suitcase.

They were putting her stuff into her room, when Kelly turned to leave Riza spoke, "Thank you for the birthday card." Riza had her back to Kelly but she knew that she was smiling.

"I don't know what you mean Riza." And she left.

Riza didn't see her father for almost a week after she came home and during that time she rode her horse, meadow, she was a beautiful creamy colored mere with a mane that was white. Riza also read and kept up her training.

It was within the first month she was there that she had been told that she will she her father that night at a ball help by Col. Frank Archer and that he would be announcing some important news about her and Col. Archer's son.

Riza closed her eyes, right now she was lying on her bed, she had a feeling she knew what the news would be and she didn't like it.

Roy

Roy was sitting in his office with Hughes listening to him talk about Gracia, Roy however had his mind on other matters like Riza and the rumor that was going around.

'_There's no way Riza's father would set her up with Frank Archer's son, she's only 16 too young to be with someone.'_ Roy had heard that Riza's father had betrothed her to Jon Archer, 19, and Roy didn't like that boy one bit. Jon was rude, sneaky and seemed to enjoy hurting others; he was everything Roy wanted to keep Riza away from and now it seemed he can't.

Rou had grown fond of the girl in the last nine months despite the fact that she hardly showed her feelings, other then being displeased when he blew off his paper work; it seemed he knew her already. He knew that she liked coffee ice cream better then chocolate, she didn't like red roses and she hated, HATED, it when he cracked his fingers.

He could tell all these things from the way she would cringe or flinch or the way her jaw tightened. He had seen her grow from that one day she half-smiled and he couldn't have been prouder.

"Hey Roy are you listening?" Roy was thrown from his thoughts as Hughes grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"I was listening Hughes." He was a little annoyed with being shaken.

Sitting back into the chair across from Roy Hughes looked at him with a skeptical look, "What was I saying then?"

Roy racked his brain thinking of something, "You were saying how great she is and how beautiful your child would be if she was the mother?"

Hughes frown turned into a great big grin, "That's right Roy you were listening. Can you believe we've only been going out for a year now? Say what do you think I should get her for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow Hughes?" he asked.

Hughes wore a look of shock before it was replaced with large love hearts in his eyes, "It's our one year anniversary, and you can't tell me you forgot Roy. Say what are you going to get us?"

Roy was a little taken back, "Hughes an anniversary is were _you _buy _her _a gift and she gives you one, it's not where _I _give you a gift." 'Sometimes I wonder how Gracia puts up with him.'

Hughes pouted, "But that's no fun." He looked at the clock and jumped up telling Roy he'd see him later and left.

"I wonder what that's all about" he asked aloud to nobody but he still expected a reply from the young blonde who wasn't there. He sighed, there was nothing to do but his paper work and if he closed his eyes he could almost hear her voice telling him to get on with it. He felt something in him stir, 'Must've been the shrimp' he thought as he got his pen out and started his work.

-

She was in the garden, the party had been over hours ago and she was still wearing her dress. It was official now that her life was over and it dawned on her that her father never thought she would be able to get into military school let alone finish her training with Mustang.

Her gloved hands trembled had the thought of being married to that jerk Jon. She had heard horrible things and his very presence sent shivers up her shine and when they had danced the thought of him been allowed to touch her made her skin crawl. How could her father have doomed her to such a wasteful life? She wasn't one to sit at home and be a housewife she just couldn't do that.

Her hair was in its usual plat and she still wore her gloves but instead of fingerless gloves she was wearing elegant silk midnight blue gloves teamed with the midnight blue dress that Mustang had gotten her for her birthday. Her shoes were a dark blue color given to her by Kelly, her face was all made up with pink eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner, her lips a dark red and her cheeks a pretty pink. She had felt like a doll and she hated that.

He had asked her to dance and when she was going to say no her father glared at her, scared her, into saying yes. His hand didn't stay on her waist for very long but dropped down making her gasp in shock which made him smirk, she hissed to him not to touch her and made his hand move back. He whispered in her ear as they waltzed around the huge ballroom, "When we're married I'll be able to do anything I want and you won't be able to stop me." He licked her ear making her shudder in disgust, "I do not care what my father says I will not marry you!" and as the song ended she nodded her head and made her way back to her seat.

It wasn't more than two hours later when her father and Frank Archer stood and told the entire ballroom that Riza was to marry Jon, even now she could still see the smirk and his black eyes that held promise of a miserable life with him. She planted a fake small, very small, smile and stood up as did Jon, however he seemed much happier about what was going on and accepted the men's congratulations and slaps on the back while the women looked at her with pity.

After everyone had said their congratulations Riza left to walk the garden leaving the beautiful ballroom. She loved the garden, it was filled with red roses, yellow and pink roses and a beautiful pond that lighted up. She stayed out there until it was time to leave and she couldn't wait to get home to see Kelly.

Even now hours later she could still picture the ballroom, it was huge bigger than a football field and it was gold, gold drapes that hanged from the ceiling, gold paint on the walls and even gold on the staircase. The lights make the whole room look like something out of a fairytale book and it always seemed to make her feel better but tonight it seemed like it would be the place an unholy union would take place. And she didn't want it to happen, she won't let it happen.

-

Jon Archer looked just like his father and was just as cruel. He had picked Riza out of many girls to become his wife for only two reasons, and they were not love. Reason one was that she was a virgin and Jon loved virgins, and reason two was because she would remain tight even after months of having sex because of her training.

Jon was just as tall as his father who stood up to 6"2, Jon was 6"0, he had black hair like his father and his dark brown eyes were cold and soulless. He had a well built body, he was muscled but overly so and girls would describe him as perfect. Riza didn't.

Jon and his father were in the forest playing a game called 'who kills the most innocent animals?'

After Jon had shoot his 4th rabbit his father praised him, "You have a fine shoot there boy, and good taste in women." His father knew about why he had chosen Riza, in fact he had helped pick her out. Frank also had a thing for virgins and once Jon commented that it must run in the family.

Slightly sweating Jon looked at his father with a dark smirk, "Hawkeye's not a woman yet father and that's the way I like it, you know that."

Frank let out a chuckle, of course he knew, the younger the girl the better. He had once found Jon in bed with a girl of 13; even now he could hear her cries for him to stop and the poor girl didn't know that Jon enjoyed that kind of thing.

"And we can't forget that the girl has wide hips so it'll be easy births, and if she keeps training after she has the child she'll be just as tight."

'Oh yes getting engaged to Riza Hawkeye was going to be the best.' Jon thought.

-

Riza woke, it had now been 2 weeks since her 'engagement', if you could call it that, and looking at her calendar she felt her heart leap.

'Only 1 more month left before I can go back.' She thought and went about getting dressed.

As she was cleaning her mouth out with mouth wash Kelly rushed into the bathroom. "Oh Riza it's horrible, just so horrible." Kelly whispered to Riza as she gurgled the mouthwash, "You're stuff has been packed and you're going to stay with the Archers for the rest of the summer."

Suddenly Riza was chocking as the mouthwash went down her throat, bending over the sink with Kelly patting her back she threw up the mouthwash…and everything she had eaten for breakfast.

After 5 minutes Riza walked down stairs and tried to sneak out the backdoor someone grabbed her.

One of their hands placed themselves around her waist and the other covered her protesting mouth.

"Now Riza my dear, you wouldn't be trying to get away from her future husband would you?" his breath tickled her ear sending shock waves through her body, she wasn't sure if they felt good or bad but she hated herself for feeling it.

She bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood and he pulled it back with a very small yelp. She struggled to get out of his grip but just held onto her more forcefully and until her ribs felt like they were going to break and she slowed down her movements.

"Let go or I'll scream." She hissed at him with hate burning sharply in her golden eyes.

He had her back pressed against his chest but just because she couldn't see it didn't mean she didn't know he was smirking, god she wanted to snap his arm.

He pressed her body closer to his and one of his hands started to trace the outline of her pelvis making her shiver.

"You like that don't you? See marrying me would be bad," his hand slipped past the hem of her dark blue jeans. "In fact if you let it, it can be rather…pleasurable." She eyes shot open and she jumped away from him.

'Why that little jerk, how dare he touch me." Riza thought with hate. She had gotten out of his arms by luck because he let down his guard and she was thankful for that. "Keep away from me. We will not marry." She turned and walked away.

Jon was shocked; most girls would have turned to putty from just the thought of him touching them.

A sick sadistic smile appeared on his face and a chuckle escaped his pale pinkish lips. "Well my little virgin, it seems this is going to be harder than I first thought but I know you'll crumble underneath me." He whispered to no one but himself as he walked out to find his father.

-

Roy was eating his breakfast in the house and for the first time he felt so very alone. Once more he felt like something was wrong and opnce more he out it down to bad food.

-

End of first chapter.

**Extra notes: You'll have to wait up to a month for the next chapter because I have to update my other stories as well.**

Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

**Note: Roy is just turning 24 and Riza is already 16, just letting everyone know.**

**Jon Archer: **

**Age: 19 almost 20.**

**Height: 6"0**

**Hair: Black.**

**Eyes: Dark Brown.**

**BIO: Enjoys deflowering young girls, hurting defenseless people, likes to beat people to near death and is capable of the worst crimes known to man. Jon as been described as psychotic and anything could make him lose it. **

Chapter 2,

She had arrived at the Archer's house and at first stood in shock of how beautiful the house was but just like everything beautiful there was darkness inside, an evil lurking and waiting to strike out, or maybe Riza had just read too many horror novels.

Walking into the house she felt a shiver go up her spine, it slowly crawled leaving goose bumps in its wake and giving her an uneasy feeling about the place.

Her mouth dropped as she looked around, the room was beautiful, not beautiful like the ballroom; this room had a simple look to it with its white wallpaper and blue plush carpet. There were many paintings hanging around the room with many objects sitting on pedestals, flowers of usual colors sat in vases and the lighting made everything seem like it was perfect, and this was only the living room.

"How do you like your new home, my love?" Riza had to stop herself from jumping and slapping herself for forgetting where she was.

"I'm not here because I want to be." She said with her back to him, how she could have forgotten it devils spawn had invaded the beautiful house was beyond her.

He gently trailed his pointer finger down her back, even through the black polo top she had to bite her lip to stop from giving a shiver, "You know you'll like it here, besides if we're to be married you need to get to know your own home." He told her as he continued to stroke her back.

Gritting her teeth she flung herself around to face him, she grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers, "Get this through your think brain dead head you disgusting pervert, I. will. Not. Marry. You." She whispered harshly.

Stepping back and letting go of him she turned herself around so her back was facing her again, "Now could you show me to the room I'll be staying in?"

At first when she had grabbed him he was in shock, such a small thing had such strength, then when she turned around and mentioned she wanted to go to her room, well, he couldn't help the evil glint in his dark eyes.

"Of course, I'll show to your room." He said as he tried to take her arm, she however wouldn't let him touch her and after awhile he gave up and walked ahead of her.

They walked in silence however Riza had noticed Jon was shooting glances at her every time they walked past a mirror, which was often, and even if she was inexperienced in the love department she knew what was held in his looks, lust. If anything Riza hated lust more then she hated Mustang not finishing his paperwork, lust was what Mustang was driven by when he saw a pretty girl in a tiny mini skirt, lust was something that got in the way and Jon was lusting after her and it scared her just a little.

He stood at a door and Riza's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right, the door looked like it had been used rather a lot, there were small scrapes on the bottom and unlike most guest rooms the door didn't even have a little bit of dust.

He turned and smirked at her, something she was really tempered to slap off, and opened the door.

At first glance it looked just like any other room she had stayed in before until she noticed the pictures, paintings and posters, and she knew she was standing outside his room.

"I asked you to take me to the room I was to be staying in." she said dryly, "Not your room."

He gave a chilling chuckle, "You'll be staying with me, in my room, in my bed, your father suggested it and I was happy to agree." Her eyes widened just slightly unable to believe what she was hearing. "So now you sleep with me." He said softly as he reached out and played with a strand of her blonde locks, he was amused by the look she was wearing.

She felt his hand playing with her hair and slapped it away glaring at him with enough heat to pop popcorn.

Seeing a couch that looked rather nice she walked passed him into the room and placed her bag on the floor. "I'll sleep on the couch." She stated to him.

Jon raised an eyebrow and gave a chuckle inwardly, 'She's going to be a tough one to crack.' He though as he watched Riza unpack her items.

He gave a nod, hiding his amusement, and told her he'd get her some pillows and a blanket.

Sighing she plopped herself down on the lounge, 'How am I going to get out of this?' she shook her head and smoothed back the stray hairs that Jon had been playing with. 'I'll find away.'

-

Roy was sitting at his desk thinking over what happened last night, for once he wanted to do his paperwork and not have to go over what he woke up to his morning.

Shaking his head he told himself he was being an idiot and tried to do his work, however he was unable to even read the second line because he was thinking about everything, women, Riza, mini skirts on Riza and that was bad, very bad thing.

_Last night he and Hughes went to a bar, they liked to go there after work but since Riza had come along he had stopped and tried to be a good person and not drink in front of her but since she wasn't there…_

_He was on his 5__th__ drink of gin and tonic while Maes had a coke and told Roy about how much he loved, LOVED, his girlfriend when Roy spotted her. She was alone reading a thick novel and something about her pulled him towards her._

_He looked her over as he sat beside his friend, she was beautiful with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, (her eyes were brown and that displeased him a little but he continued to look past that) she had long legs and curves that were average, she had smallish breast but he didn't care, there was something about this woman._

_Maes noticed him looking and decided to give his opinion, much to Roy displeasure, he pointed out how much she looked like Riza. _

_Roy thought about it as he looked the woman over, she was wearing a tight mini dress that hardly covered her butt and Roy could never see Riza wearing something like that but he admitted, to himself anyway, that she did seem a little like Riza. She had the hair and the legs and now that he noticed, she had hips like Riza's as well; the thick book she was reading reminded him of how Riza would read as much as she could at the bookstore across the road from his office. _

_Roy shook every thought about his little charge from his head, told Maes he'd see him later and went to talk to the girl…woman, he meant woman._

_He was happy with how she blushed and giggled, not at all like Riza, and she flirted back hinting on where she'd like to go. _

_It wasn't long before they got to his house, his room wasn't that far from Riza's and he almost ended up going in there, he took off both his own and her clothes as fast as he could. _

_His room was filled with grunts, moans, whimpers and callings of 'Oh God' and 'Harder, faster' and of course his favorite, 'I need you.' it was then he started to hate himself._

_Filled and driven by lust he made the mistake to look over onto his bedside and what he saw almost made him stop. There was a picture of Riza and himself that he had gotten Maes to take, he remembered she hated having her picture taken but Roy wanted one of them together so he had to catch her off guard and placed the picture next to his bed. _

_He had many photos on his bedside but the one with her stood out and made everything blur. She was standing there with her arms by her side and her eyebrow was raised, her hair was the same, her body was the same, she was the same, she was the one he saw in his mind._

_He pushed her out of his head once again, and continued having sex with the woman, whose name he didn't get, and to him it felt like a chore but he couldn't stop halfway through and ask her to leave, that would be rude._

_She lay there with a wild rage in her eyes looking up at the man who seemed more than confused, "Riza?" she hissed at him like an angry cat, "My name is not Riza, it is Teri. Get off me you sick creep." She pushed him off of her and got up and started to get dressed, before she left she turned to him and said "You need to find this 'Riza' and get her off your mind before you can play with me again." She slammed the door and left._

_Roy laid there on the bed thinking about how he called out_ _her name. Groaning he slapped himself in the forehead and looked over at his bedside table to see the picture. It seemed like picture Riza was taunting him, eyes narrowed he pushed the picture over face down no longer wanting to look at it._

_He closed his eyes hoping to get rest, 'Oh Riza what have you done to me? Or maybe this is just my screwed up mind.' _

_His onyx eyes snapped open and he wondered out loud, "When the hell did I start calling her Riza?"_

_With a growl he threw the blanket over his head and tried to get some sleep._

However the next morning he couldn't do anything but think about Teri's words, '_You need to find this 'Riza' and get her off your mind before you can play with me again._' He couldn't do that, she was far too young. No, he'll just have to find someone else to have fun with later.

-

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, the couch was nice to sit on but to sleep on was rather painful the next day. Her aching back protested every movement she had made until she stretched all the pained muscles and got ready for a run.

She was surprised when had awoken that morning to find Jon already awake and gone, having an uneasy feeling about waking in an unknown room she got up and got dressed but an unnerving feeling someone was watching her.

She had dismissed the feeling and continued to get dressed into her runners gear; she had been given a tour last night and knew where the backdoor was so she let herself out.

Getting ready for a long jog her noticed someone running along the pathways, hiding behind the rose bushes, she saw to her surprise Jon Archer…running…early in the morning.

She saw him stop and look over at her, "Are you going to stand there or are you going to come for a run with me?" he called out.

Her face flushed with embarrassment and she stepped out into plain view.

Walking up to him, slowly, she asked how he knew she was there, "Simple, I got a call that someone was sneaking around the garden, well," he looked her over with a smirk, "That and you're wearing a bright orange shirt. Oh and who else would wear gloves on such a hot day but you." He told her.

She kept her impassive face not showing even a hint of how she felt when he asked her a question, "Why do you keep those gloves on?" his face show curiosity and Riza believed that he wanted to know, however she wouldn't tell him.

"I like them." Was all she said and Jon dropped the subject.

He asked her again if she wished to go for a run with him and she replied with a short yes, however she would stay on her guard.

Their run had been uneventful and Riza had warmed up to Jon a little but still didn't want to marry him.

Jon himself had planned a date for the two of them; in fact he had gone to great lengths for today to go right, maybe she'll let him touch her with getting hit or verbally abused, and maybe tonight she'll sleep in his bed.

-

"Is everything ready?" Jon asked the driver who gave a 'yes sir' before taking off to check once more; he didn't want to get beaten again, last time he was in a coma for 3 days. He knew he should leave his post but he was deathly afraid, Jon's father, Frank, had told him that if he ever left he would send people after his family and that was the reason he put up with the horrible slurs and hits.

Jon was wearing casual dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt; he was waiting for Riza to show up for their 'date', he was taking her for a picnic up in the Blue Mountains and then to the theme park in the city.

Finally Riza started down the grand staircase leading down towards Jon, she was wearing her black gloves, white sneakers, ¾ cuffed jeans and a black top. She had no idea where they would be going so she had decided to dress for everything.

As she reached the bottom she felt rather naked as she saw the way he was looking at her and as he brought his dark eyes up to her gold ones she gave a small shiver.

They were driven up a long and winding road and Riza started to get a little nervous, not that she'd ever let him know, as a fair amount of fog started to appear as they drove further up into the Blue Mountains.

'The prefect place to hide a body,' Riza thought as she entertained herself with ways she could get away with killing Jon if he touched her.

When they stopped Riza took note of where they were and all she saw was fog, trees and more fog. Biting her bottom lip, something she used to do as a child when she was worried, she did the only thing she thought of. Standing tall and dropping every sign of emotion she turned to the man who was getting some objects from the boot of the car, "Where are we." She asked in a monotone.

She saw him give a smile and her uneasiness grew as the car drove away, if there was one thing she had heard about Jon Archer it was that he liked to get virgins in his bed by any means, sometimes by force and Riza didn't want to become one of those girls.

But he didn't lay a finger on her as he led her to the picnic spot, it was a beautiful, it sat almost at the edge of a cliff, there was no fog or any trees surrounding the area but rather a lot of blue roses and Riza wondered if that was where the name 'Blue Mountain' came from.

He laid down a big light blue picnic blanket and placed the basket, he had been holding, on top, sitting down he asked her to join him. She sat at the edge of the blanket watching him as he pulled out food and drink and placed them in an order of what to eat first and last.

Next he pulled out plates, spoons, knifes and forks along with two cups, one blue and the other green. "Would you prefer water or soft drink?" he asked her softly.

"Water," Riza stated before adding, "Please." She wasn't sure if she should trust him giving her the drink but when he poured himself a water as well she let out a sigh of relief inwardly, 'hopefully that means he didn't drug it.'.

Everything had been going well and Riza started to relax while she and Jon talked about the new weapons and the resent sighting of wanted murders and even what they planned to do in the future, Riza once more said she didn't want to marry until she was a certain age…or never.

Riza had let down her guard and didn't notice how Jon had stopped drinking water after his first cup, nor did she notice how he was watching her carefully almost like he was waiting for something.

It had been two and a half hours since they had their picnic and now they were waiting for the driver, who because of the fog had gotten worse was unable to meet them at the spot he dropped them off, and Riza's body was extremely exhausted.

Getting into the car after the 2 ½ hike down the mountain she felt woozy and fell asleep on Jon shoulder, he held her close thinking how soft and warm she was as she softly breathed onto his shoulder.

He had taken off her shoes, socks and then her bra he knew she would more than likely be mad in the morning but all he'd have to say was that the maid took it off and he knew the maid would cover for him, she has too.

He looked at her as she slept, she looked so innocent with her blonde hair in the usual plat and her strawberry lips parted slightly, Jon reached down and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"So beautiful you are little Riza." He whispered, "And soon you'll be mine, even if don't want to be." He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving his room and walking down the hall.

He turned to a door that looked nothing more but a towel cupboard until he opened it, inside was a room full of video screens, a security room for his own viewing pleasure.

He looked around until he found the right one; it was when Riza woke up and got change that morning, he noticed she seemed more than a little uneasy and seemed to be looking around the room.

Leaning back in his chair he frowned has he watched the blonde girl looked around the room almost searching for something while she stood half naked in the middle of his room. His frown turned to a smile as he thought that, 'his room, his Riza'.

He noticed she went into the bathroom to change her gloves and fix her hair, turning the video off he yawned and went back to his room after locking the door.

He looked at Riza as he got changed into dark blue boxes and climbed under into the bed, pulling her close to him with one hand wrapped around her soft stomach, he kissed the crook of her neck before whispering, "My Riza," And falling asleep.

-

Roy had paced his room so much for so long that his foot prints were now imprinted on the short carpet.

He wasn't sure what to do, again that night he had thought of Riza while being with a beautiful woman who was nothing like his little charge and it pissed him to the point of no return.

He wanted sex. Messy, loud sex without having her face appearing in his mind. He had woken up after a dream he had had about finding her in his bed, how she told she was scared of thunder and how she kissed and cuddled him.

Roy Mustang was starting to think he was cursed.

The dream he had had was fading from his minds eye, it wasn't very vivid or re-memorable but he could still remember her moans and even now it drove him wild.

Not just 30 minutes ago the woman he had been having sex with had left saying she had to get up early for work, however the way she had said it with tainted hatred in her voice made he wonder if she noticed that he kept his eyes close.

He ran a hand through his black hair as he sighed and went to have a shower knowing full well he wouldn't be able to sleep and a shower always drained him of his energy.

-

Jon paced in his 'video' room, 'I've only got a week left, until Riza goes back to continue her training, I need to claim her before then.'

When Riza had awoken the day he placed her in his bed after they had their picnic she had almost panicked when she found herself wrapped in his arms and missing a bra, in fact she looked close to fleeing his house.

He had told her just what he had planned to say, she had fallen asleep on the way home and he had taken off her shoes and socks but the maid told him she would be in pain and the reason she was placed in his bed was because he thought the couch would be uncomfortable. The maid had confirmed it even though she was never there.

And after that Riza had been very exhausted, Jon had placed sleeping pills in her meals and drinks, she assumed it was because they were doing actives that made her energy run low and every time she ended up falling asleep he would place her in his bed.

But he had been doing that for two weeks and now he wanted to claim her, make her his, and he would get an opening soon but right now he was going to go down to the ice cream parlor and find a cute young innocent girl to play with.

He smirked, 'Who knows maybe I'll find a Riza copy and have a little fun, now what am I in the mood for, rough or force?' He gave a chuckle before leaving the room.

-

"A few more days until Blondie returns huh?" Jean asked while looking at the calendar, "Thank God, it's boring with the girl here, been waiting to see how she looks now." His unlit cigarette dangled in his mouth with every word.

Roy swallowed; yes he had been thinking about how Riza would look now, in fact he had been going over it in his mind every night before he slept. "Yes, 3 months is a long time to be gone, but she'll more than likely look the same."

"Ahh, the little angel is coming back; sometimes it makes me so sad that I cannot pass down the Armstrong traits to her, that way she could be just as talented as me." Came the tear filled cry from the corner as Armstrong jumped into the conversion.

Roy brought his fingers up to his temples and massaged them since he could feel a headache coming on.

"You know she's only here for two more year's right? And then she'll be gone and married to Archer's son." Roy could tell everyone was looking at him because of how he had said the sentence, he said it with sadness and hatred and that alone was uncommon with him.

It was Breda who commented on that, "So since when have you sounded so pissed off when a chick was engaged? It never bothered you before, in fact I remember you would bang engaged chicks all the time as a 'happy marriage' present."

His blood boiled and he looked at his friend with a fire in his eyes, "What are you saying, that I would sleep with Riza? She's 16, that is wrong, against the law, she's too young and I don't care if she marries that psycho prick, I hope they're happy and have tons of little brats running around." He hissed at his friends, and then releasing what he just said he told them to leave before their confused looking turned to knowing looks.

"Out." He said, there were protests but he firmly snapped "I said LEAVE."

They all looked at him with shocked expressions before they all turned and went out the door to tell their friend Maes, knowing that above everyone he would know what was going on.

-

Tomorrow she would be returning to her training with Mustang and she couldn't wait, really, she had everything packed and she felt restless.

She was wearing a simple blue nightie with super girl pants, she had gotten up to make sure she had the right clothes out for the next day and then went to brush her teeth.

When she came out she was shocked to see Jon standing there in the nude, his tanned body all exposed to her to see.

He turned around to face her and she couldn't fight the blush that rose to her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were getting dressed. I should go and…" she didn't finish as she turned around with every intention of going into the bathroom, but she was stopped by a strong hand that wrapped its fingers around her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Don't go away Riza, I need your help." His words came out in a growl making her shiver.

Her heart had started to beat faster than ever and a part of her wondered if it would break her ribs. "My help?" she asked with her head looking at the ground, almost fearful to know. "With what, what could I do?"

He smirked; he had just where he wanted her. "With this," he whispered as he slowly dragged her down his abdomen until he heard her gasp and try to pull her arm away. "You drive me crazy Riza and this is what happens when I'm close to you. Help me get rid of this."

Riza was so scared she honestly felt like crying for the first time in years, but another part of her craved to understand how _she_ could do _that_ to _him_ of all people.

"I-I don't think I should." Whispered with her head still looking at the ground, she looked as though she was about to flee from him at any given cost and Jon knew that this was his only chance.

Walking around until he was standing in front of her he took his other hand and pulled her head up. He saw fear and curiosity in her beautiful golden orbs making him have to hold back a moan; he had to push back his desire to take her right then knowing if he did it would be much harder to get her into his bed when they married.

Lowering his head down he kissed her, Riza was too shocked to do anything but something flashed in her mind, a picture of someone and as she opened her mouth to protest Jon took it as a sign and Riza didn't know why but she kissed him back.

She was trembling and he loved it, he had claimed her, she was his and his alone.

Riza didn't know that kissing him back was going to be the worse mistake in her life.

-

The next morning Riza had a shower, it hurt to move and her eyes were puffy and red from crying, in the next two hours she would be leaving to go back to Mustangs.

Leaving the bathroom, after making sure Jon wasn't in there; she tripped over her feet and fell on the floor. Getting up she noticed something in the wall, something you wouldn't see normally see unless you were looking for it, standing up Riza moved her shaking body towards a small hole placed in the corner just above the bookcase.

Her heart stopped as she moved close enough to see what it was, a small camera, fresh tears ran down her face as noticed it's viewing range, the bed and the couch.

All those times she had gotten changed, undressed and dressed again and again, all those feelings that someone was watching her was true.

A gasp came from her sore throat and a small shaky hand covered her mouth, he recorded them having sex last night. All she wanted to do now was go 'home' and never, ever return to this place.

-

Roy was waiting at the train station with Jean, Riza's train wasn't due for two hours but he had a bad feeling and wanted to make sure she was there and ok.

Jean was sitting in the driver's seat with his fingers on his burning smoke, "I don't know what you're so worried about, Blondie will be fine and if the Archer brat even tried anything with her she'd shoot 'im right."

Roy frowned, "I don't think she'd go that far but still, I can't help but have this feeling."

And so the two waited for Riza's train to pull in.

-

Riza sat on the train still shaky after finding the camera. Self loathing was something she was new at but it appears she was getting the hang of it rather well; she had been too embarrassed to even think of it.

'How many girls had lost their virginity on his bed and not known of the camera?' Riza wondered as the train sped towards the one place she felt safe at the moment.

She was too scared to confront Jon, too ashamed. She had kept silent on the way to the train station but Riza knew that it was only a matter of time before he looked at the tape and saw that she had found it.

She reached up and wiped her lips for like the millionth time that morning, her lips felt as though they were burning after he kissed her goodbye. He reached out and grabbed her, kissed her and told her how good she was last night before telling the driver to hurry up, leaving her standing there disgusted and sick.

Fresh tears rolled down her face as she thought of that, she wiped them away and laughed bitterly at herself.

'Stupid little girl,' she said to herself, 'so stupid.'

She looked outside the window and saw her destination only 5 minutes away, sighing she was glad to be back and she was even gladder that it was almost night time and she could sleep.

-

Jean and Roy were now standing watching as Riza's train pulled in and people piled out. Looking for their little friend as one of the last people stepped off; Roy thought for a second that she didn't come back before Jean pointed her out.

"Oi, Blondie, we're over here." Jean shouted excitedly as he saw her blonde head stepping off the train.

Roy looked her over and felt an immense sadness coming from her in large waves, her eyes had lost everything they held before she left, every bit of coldness she had when she first arrived and every bit of kindness she started to have. She had changed and she hadn't at the same time, her hair was in the same plat, she still wore her gloves and her old jeans but she had changed somehow.

Jean rushed over to her, saluted her as she did in return, and then attacked her with a great big hug that seemed to catch her of guard, it took her a moment before she kind of returned the hug with a few pats on the back but she seemed a little happier.

"I'm glad you're back Blondie, it's been so very boring without you." He told her while almost crushing her.

Her big gold eyes blinked at her nickname, "Blondie?" she whispered.

He had finally let go and smirked at her confusion, "Yeah 'cause you've got blonde hair kid. Come on brat, Mustang's been waiting for two hours to see you here safe."

'Brat, Blondie and kid, it's almost nice.' She thought as Jean pushed her towards Roy.

She saluted him and he returned it, "Havoc said you've been waiting for two hours, Sir, sorry I kept you waiting." She said gently but never once did she raise her eyes to his and that action alone made him worry.

"I don't think you could've made the train go faster Hawkeye, but it's nice to have you home." He told her and even though she wasn't eye-to-eye with him he could feel she was surprised to be told that.

-

They had driven home listening to Jean chat on and on about everything she had missed, which really wasn't much, and all the time Roy had snuck glances at her emotionless face noticing how her eyes had looked as dead before and how they stilled looked lifeless.

'I wonder what's happened,' suddenly a thought crossed his mind, 'If it was that Archer kid I swear to rip him apart.'

They had gotten home and she had told him she wished to go to bed, "A long ride Sir and I didn't sleep much the other night." He could tell she was lying but he let it go, after all it was nice to hear her voice again and maybe with her here he could have Riza-less sex.

-

The next day everything was the same as before, they got up and ran, they went to work/training, they came home and had dinner, nothing had changed.

It was that night everything would change.

Roy knocked on Riza's bedroom door, "Hey Hawkeye come out here for a second." He called though the door.

The door opened to revel a wet, towel clad Riza standing in her door way, "Sir?"

Pushing back a lump that was in his throat he said to her, "I'm going out tonight and I might not be home tonight but I don't want you slacking off on your run tomorrow alright?" he told her wanting to get away as fast as he could.

"Of course Sir." She turned away and he left with the image of her in a towel fresh in his mind.

-

Riza had finished getting dress, jeans, gloves and her shirt, and was looking for her shoes, upon finding them she got her water bottle and went to go for a long walk.

On her walk she went past a new club, biting her lip she wondered if she should check it out; her teenage curiosity had reared its head and begged her to take a look.

Walking around the back of the club to an unguarded back door she opened it and went in.

It wasn't something she had expected it to be, there were people grinding each other, pushing up against each other, making out and some were dancing with the same sex, all of this was new to her.

Turning to leave the way she came she was stopped by an attractive young man who was smiling kindly at her.

"Whoa little lady, this is a dance club so why are you standing here huh?" he shouted to her over the loud music.

Her heart had stopped for a second as she looked at the man, he had dark blonde hair and kind light brown eyes, and he wasn't too much taller than her but was a good 4 inches, he wasn't much built but she liked that.

"I was going to leave, I'm not much of a dancer." She yelled back and his smirk turned into a kind and warm smile.

"Come on, a drink always loosens a person up and makes dancing much more fun." He called to her.

She let him take her hand and lead her towards the bar; seeing a free booth he let her sit down telling her he'll be right back. From where she was sitting Riza could see the club better. Aside from the people dancing she could see the floor would change colors every few seconds, people were dancing in cages and there were water color changing fountains making the room look a little magical.

When the man came back with two drinks he closed a door Riza hadn't even noticed was there, once closed it was far quieter and they could actually hear themselves think.

"Here," he said pushing a drink towards her, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I got one my sister has a taste of." He said with a laugh that made Riza give a small, very small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered looking at the glass, 'What have you got to lose? The only thing you had is gone down.' And with self hate she grabbed the glass and drunk it all at once.

Her eyes widened and she gave a little hiccup, the man gave a small chuckle.

He reached his hand across the table, "My names Zach." She took his hand as she started to feel the effects of the alcohol, "Mines Riza." 

"That's a strange name," he commented, "Well it's mine and I've got to live with." She whispered lowly.

Hearing a song starting to play she stood up, "I know this song, I want to dance." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't dance?"

"Well, I've never danced in a club before but there's a first for everything right?"

He nodded and let her lead them to the floor. He was amazed by the way she danced, maybe it was the drink had too much alcohol or because she was really good at dancing he wasn't sure why, but she was really good.

She grinded against him, swung her hips, pushed out her breasts and almost tripped over but he noticed that she hardly smiled, her face was relaxed and she wasn't frowning but she wasn't smiling either.

-

Roy was dancing at a new night club with his date, sherry; he was having a great time until he saw a little blonde girl in with her hair in a plat. Telling himself that it wasn't Riza, she would never be there in a 21 and older club dancing he tried to shake it off however the feeling wasn't going away and it only got worse when he saw the blue jeans.

Telling Sherry he'd be right back he went over to where the he saw the girl dancing, rage filled him when he saw it was Riza…dancing and looking as though she was ready to have sex with this unknown man right there on the dance floor, and they guy seemed to enjoy it.

When he saw the guy go off to the bar Roy made his move, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the club, past every dancing couple, out to the door, past the guard and down the street to his car.

Putting her in the passenger side and closing the door he rubbed his temples before climbing into his driver's seat. So far he had ignored the protests coming from Riza and continued to ignore them until he got her inside the house.

The door didn't even close before he exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THAT CLUB?" he shouted at her, "AND YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AND DON'T DENY IT," "I wasn't going to" Riza mumbled. "AND YOUR DANCING WAS SO, WAS SO, YOU LOOK LIKE A…"

"A slut?" she asked, "Well maybe I am."

Roy's face held nothing but shock, "What happened during the summer Riza?"

'He knows, oh god he knows.' "Nothing." She said before turning up the hallway, "AND STOP ACTING LIKE AN OVER PROTECTIVE FATHER." She screamed before slamming her bedroom door.

Without thinking Roy shouted back, "I WASN'T ACTING LIKE AN OVER PROTECTIVE FATHER, I WAS ACTING LIKE AN OVER PROTECIVE BOYFRIEND." He stopped.

"Oh god I hope she didn't hear that." He thought, "Oh shit, Sherry."

-

It was 3am and Roy woke up from the sounds of a shower, "What is she doing now?" he mumbled.

Getting out of bed and going towards her room, he let himself in and knocked on her bathroom door, "Hawkeye it's 3 in the morning, can't you have a shower later?" he knocked again when he didn't get a reply.

"Hawkeye?" he asked again with a small amount of fear in his voice, "Hawkeye, are you ok?" he listened as he pressed his ear against the door.

His heard small cries and his fear got the best of him, trying to open the door and finding it locked he moved back several paces before charging into the door and braking it down.

Looking around the room he saw her and his heart stopped.

Riza was sitting naked in the shower curled up and scrubbing at her body and Roy could see specks of blood.

He heard her whispering, "Stupid girl, so pathetic."

Without thinking he grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and went over to her, draping the towel around her naked form he went into the shower and picked her up. He carried her to his bed, not wanting to leave her in her own room.

He was so sure that this was Jon Archers doing and he hoped that he didn't force her because he wasn't sure he could deal with Riza being broken.

"I'll kill him if he's hurt you Riza, I'll kill him." He whispered as he laid down next to her hold her close.

End of chapter two.

Written by Jessica.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full metal Alchemist.

Chapter 3

The first thing Roy noticed when he woke up the next morning was a warm body pressing against his and then he noticed that he was still in yesterdays clothes and he was on top of the blankets.

Looking down he saw long messy, slightly wet, blonde hair, Roy's eyes widened as he saw Riza's sleeping face. His eyes closed for a second remembering what happened last night and when he opened them again his onyx eyes were soft.

He looked down at her and noticed her bare arms, taking a close look at them, in case he'd never see them again, he noticed there was nothing wrong with them, in fact they looked rather smooth and from looking at them he didn't see any scars or burns.

Her arms were the only part of her showing besides her head since he had wrapped her up nicely.

He noticed her hair had a slight wavy-ness to it and it framed her face perfectly.

Roy lifted one of his hands and wiped some of her hair away from her face and as soon as he did that he knew he shouldn't have. It was the first time he had been so close to her, the first time he had touched her and as he pushed her hair away from her face his finger tip danced across her white cheeks and the skin under his fingers felt like silk.

Looking down at her parted small light red lips he gulped and his breath quickened as he bent down, so close to her lips that even half an inch and he would feel her lips on his, but he pulled back.

'_What am I doing? She's been through a rough time and she doesn't need you taking advantage of her.' _ Roy scolded himself and turned over to look at his alarm clock.

His mouth dropping slightly at the big red numbers, '_5:11am? But it feels much later then that.'_ Grumbling he got up off his bed, got a change of clothes from his draws and went to have a shower and get changed in another guest room.

Moving out into the hallway he saw Mimi his cook, she was a beautiful woman with just-above-the-shoulder black hair that was two toned, she had hazel eyes and a warm kind face. When she first started working for him he had tried many times to show his interest in her but she never showed anything for him and it wasn't until after the first year she had been working for him did he find out she was a lesbian and she was dating his maid.

After finding that out Roy had laughed at himself and told her everything he had done was to impress her, and now the two would joke about and sometimes flirt for the fun of it, she was his very first true female friend at the age of 19.

"Good morning Mimi." He said with a nod, "What are you doing up this end?" he asked.

She blushed, "I was talking to Anna." She looked at him, "How is Miss Hawkeye?" Roy raised an eyebrow, he knew for a fact that Mimi and Riza had never met since Riza hardly moved about the house and Mimi stayed in the kitchen.

"How did you know?" he asked, guessing she was talking about last night and the fact she was in his bed, somehow Mimi always knew.

Looking at the ground she spoke to him in a calm and gentle voice, "I heard from Sherry that you took another girl home last night, one with blonde hair that looked very young and I guessed that it would have been Miss Hawkeye."

"You know Sherry?" he felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth, after all it was her girlfriend who introduced them.

He heard her laugh, he always liked it when she laughed since she had a laugh that was infectious and Roy spent over a year trying not to laugh whenever she did, however he couldn't stop a smile from always gracing his face.

He felt like a child as he looked at the floor but when he felt a warm hand on his cheek he looked up at her and saw something in her eyes he couldn't place.

"Roy, I have not met Miss Hawkeye but I can tell from the way you always seem distracted and when she was away for the summer, I noticed you seemed to be doing a lot of paper work." She whispered, "I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, and I noticed that it's the same way Anna and I look at each other."

He was shocked to his very core as she said the last part, "You think I love Riza? But she's only a child."

"Not a child, Roy, a young adult." She told him and she started off to the kitchen, poking her head around the corner of the wall which she had just disappeared behind she said in a teasing voice. "Oh, and Roy, I don't remember you ever calling her Riza."

And she ducked away into the kitchen leaving shocked Roy feeling very confused and a little mad.

-

The hot water poured from the shower head and hit his skin in little drops, the bathroom was full of fog and his skin had turned a rosy red.

As he washed he couldn't help but thinking of how close he was to her just 30 minutes ago and how he could have tasted her, but would she have let him? Yes, he knew that she would but not for the right reasons, only because she was his 'student' and she must do what he says, not because she would have wanted him too.

But he couldn't help but wish she would've accepted him as something else.

'_With almost any other woman I would have done something, anything but why not with her, why not with riz-Hawkeye? Why is she so…different, what is this feeling I have for her?' _He wondered as he turned the taps off and grabbed his dark blue towel, sighing he knew that above all things he felt the need to protect her…and to kill Jon Archer.

-

When Riza woke up the first thing that came to her notice was she wasn't in her own room. She knew this without even having to open her eyes, knowing her room didn't smell like sweat, grass and what she could only assume was sex, meant that she was in someone else's room, but whose. Suddenly as she breathed in the smells from the pillow, her head was resting on; she noticed a very familiar smell, something like fire and she felt a shiver run through her body.

Mustang, Riza's eyes opened in shock, she was in Mustang's bed. Sitting up at a breakneck speed she felt the blanket she had been wrapped up in fall away from her. Her mouth dropped slightly as she noticed she was naked and started to panic; taking deep breaths she calmed herself down.

'_Relax Riza, calm down, just because you're in Mustang's bed doesn't mean he did anything to you while you were sleeping. Besides he likes women not little girls.' _ She thought the last part bitterly though she didn't know why, she didn't want him to make any moves on her and he was not her type that much she knew.

Getting up and wrapping the blanket tightly around her naked body, she opened his bedroom door and poked her head out to make sure no one was around before she set off towards her own room.

Getting out a pair of clothes fit for the military training, a pair of ¾ pants and a tank top, she got to her glove draw and hesitated for a moment before grabbing a wrist pair of gloves.

Taking a deep breath she told herself there was no need to worry, this would be the first time she had ever worn short gloves around other people, in fact this was the first time she would wear a tank top around people as well and it was making her a little nervous.

For some reason she felt like she needed a change, like having sex made her…different to others, almost like she was missing a part of herself that she didn't want to give and now she felt the need to change from the girl who dressed shyly. And a change is what she'll have.

Looking at her hair she bit her bottom lip gently, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and grabbed the brush and then the ponytail and tying it up, not in a plat but a long and slightly wavy ponytail.

Opening her eyes a little she smiled, her hair looked better like that then in a plat, but maybe she should cut it a little?

-

Roy was dressed and ready for work, today he and Riza wouldn't go on their run instead they would do it later that night, and standing waiting for Riza near the door with Havoc.

"It's not like her to be late, maybe something happened?" Jean asked with a burning smoke in his mouth.

Roy looked away from his friend, not wanting him to see the very light pink blush that rose to his face, however when he turned he was met with the sight of a casual looking Riza.

His throat slightly dry and his hands suddenly forced themselves into his pockets as his heart begun to pick up speed.

She was standing at the end of the hall walking towards them in a dark blue tank top that fit her perfectly and ¾ black pants, he looked at her arms and noticed the lack of gloves crawling up her arms, instead there were wrist gloves, and her hair was hanging up in a long ponytail.

What got him the most was her eyes, for the first time since she had come ho-back to his house, they held something close to happiness however her face still held no emotion he could tell she was becoming happy again and he hoped this time she'll stay happy.

"Glad you could join us Hawkeye, we were about to leave right Jean?" he asked his friend but no reply came, Roy turned towards him and suddenly became jealous.

There was his friend with his eyes opened wide with wonder as he looked at Roy's young charge. His cigarette barely in his mouth, which had dropped, Roy looked back at Riza who had seen Jean's response and he saw a light pink scattered across her white cheeks making them a rosy color. Having to stop himself from hitting Jean as he ogled her and snapping at Riza for blushing, Roy just settled for telling them they're going to be late and made them all get into the car before he did something he would regret.

'_You only want to make sure Riza won't get hurt. You do NOT like her that way.'_ Roy tried to reason with himself; however he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that there was something about her and the picture of her strawberry lips parted like they were waiting for him to kiss them. That was something he had to get out of his head right away.

-

"Jon, your father has spoken to us and we believe you should be moved." A man stood in front of him, "I hear you are to be married and it would be good if you got to know her better before the wedding day. How would you like to go to Central?"

Jon smiled at the man, Jon was also training for the military and had less then 2 weeks until his training was complete, the man looked away disliking Jon's innocent smile.

"I would like that very much Sir. May I ask when I am to leave?" he asked politely.

"Tomorrow if you wish, Jon."

"I'll pack tonight Sir, and be ready by tomorrow morning." Jon got up and gave a nod before the man dismissed him.

Kyle Munch had known Jon for many years since he was training under him and he knew what the man was like with young girls. He had a daughter just turning 14 and he refuses to leave Jon alone in the same room with her and in order to protect her he sent her to boarding school; however that didn't stop Jon from meeting her just a week ago and Kyle could only hope he hadn't touched her.

He was rather scared of Jon; people disappear when they get on his bad side and Kyle could only hope that the girl he was marrying will find away out before she became broken.

-

Jon was walking down the hallway away from his mentor and could stop the grin becoming lustful when he saw Kyle's daughter getting out of a taxi, and he noticed she looked similar to Riza with her blonde hair and pale skin.

'_She'll have to do until tomorrow when I get the real thing.'_ And he set off outside to talk to the young girl.

-

As Roy walked down the corridors of Central he noticed that most of the stares they were getting were coming from males as they looked at the girl walking in front of him and his jealousy only grew and he had to stop himself from burning every male, even his friends, for even looking at her.

He watched her from behind and couldn't help but notice how she walks tall and confident and demands respect from everyone, he admired her for that. However his eyes dropped a little lower and he swallowed watching how her butt moved from side to side and it felt like she was teasing him with something he couldn't have.

Inwardly shaking his head he lifted his eyes and stared straight ahead until they reached their office.

Riza went and sat at her new desk he had gotten her when she returned, and wait for Jean who had gone to get them coffee's, Roy watched as she pulled out a thick book and started reading. He watched her lips as they moved with every word she was reading and her eyes darting across the pages taking in every letter, meaning and hidden hints.

He was drawing doodles on the edge of his paperwork when he felt something fly swiftly past him and then he heard a crash. Looking around he saw Riza glaring at him and holding a tennis ball in her hand, his mouth dropped as he looked at the floor and saw the other tennis ball that almost hit him.

"Sir, this paperwork is due in an hour, you would have been done yesterday but you chose to slack off." she told him.

"Fine, fine I'll do it now." He held his hands up in mock surrender but was smiling on the inside, '_she hasn't changed too much, thank God.' _ Roy wouldn't say it out loud but he sure was glad she didn't have a gun.

However that was ripped away when Armstrong entered the room with his pink little stars around him.

"Ah, little angel I have talked to your trainers and they were amazed by my Armstrong muscles and told me it was time to teach you how to use a weapon." He was pushing his large arms up into her face and she calmly pushed them away, his didn't notice since his eyes were full of proud tears.

"I see Sir, and what weapon will I be working on?" she asked him calmly and Roy couldn't help but notice how she handled Armstrong.

'_Don't let it be a gun, don't let it be a gun.'_ He pleaded to whatever God was listening at that very moment, however…

"A gun." The words boomed out of Armstrong's mouth and Roy suddenly felt faint. "If you are to be in the military you need a weapon angel, I would show the Armstrong ways but sadly you aren't…" Roy blocked everything out at that moment except the brightness in Riza's eyes, she seemed happy to learn how to use a weapon, he wonders why with a little fear.

"When do I start?" she asked with eagerness showing clear in her voice, Roy gave a little shiver from her voice, '_I wonder if she's always so eager to train?'_ he thought to himself.

"Today." Was the only reply that was given before Roy started to panic inwardly.

-

Riza was proud of her aim; each shot was perfect, after only 3 hours of practice. But after taking a shower, because firing a gun leaves powder all over you, and going back to Mustang's office she sat down and continued to read her book.

'_As children they were enemies, but as adults they were lovers. Can the two find love in each other after the world rejects them?' _after only reading the summery she had been taken by it and bought it from the bookshop close to the house.

Riza sat at her desk and continued to read, after reading something rather funny she gave a un-lady like snort and proceeded to giggle.

-

They were just fighting about something but suddenly it didn't matter because a strange and alien sound came from the corner where a desk was.

Everyone in the office stop and time seemed to stand still when they heard a snort followed by soft, almost musical, laughter, happy laughter, coming from a beautiful blonde. Jean's eyes widened and his unlit smoke fell from his mouth, Falman spat out his coffee, Armstrong's pink little stars intensified with happiness and shock. Hughes looked like he was going to cry, Fuery wasn't sure to be scared of the strange sound or happy that she was more human, Breda stood in shock and Roy, Roy fainted.

-

Riza sat in the waiting room, after Roy had fainted they brought him to the hospital wing and she listened as the men made a bunch of excuses. She knew all the reasons were lies but she didn't tell the nurse that, she didn't want her to know that the people she sees everyday think she doesn't know how to laugh.

She sat there in the hard plastic chair and thought about it, do they think she's less than human, or that she's cold hearted? She didn't like it either way.

She got up to go to the vending machine, walking down the white halls she turned a corner and bumped into someone.

Letting out a gasp she looked up and just as she was about to apologize she was met with eyes she was semi familiar with.

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds before she closed it and continued looking at the man in front of her.

"Hey girly." He greeted her with a warm smile that lit up his brown eyes.

She bit her bottom lip has a light pink blush spread across her face lighting up her pale skin and made her cheeks have a rosy color to them. "Hi," she whispered suddenly feeling shy for the first time since she was a child.

"Where did you go last night? I came back and I saw you leaving with some guy." He didn't sound disappointed, but in fact, he sounded rather amused at her leaving him at the club.

Eyes, which were previously fixated on the white tiles, looked up at him and suddenly remembered he didn't know she was underage. "I'm sorry, you see the man who I left with was my mentor and he didn't know I was there and got upset with me." Her hands made their way around her back and her fingers started to fidget, something new to her.

She watched as one of his eyebrows lifted into the fringe of his dark blonde hair, "I see, so I guess you're underage then?" he chuckled when he saw her golden orbs widen and she looked rather fearful. "Don't worry," he whispered as he bent close to her face and Riza thought he was going to kiss her and pulled back a little. He whispered into her ear, "I won't tell, because, "There was a pause, "So am I."

Her eyes widened even more, if possible, at those words and he pulled away and smiled at her. "You are?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

He nodded, "You see that club is my Father's joint, so I can go in there whenever I like. Though he never allows me to go in during club hours but I do anyway." He shrugged his brood shoulders and didn't seem to worry.

Curiosity inside of Riza grew until she couldn't hold back the one thing she wanted to know, "How did you know I was underage?" she asked him in a monotone. '_Maybe he's a spy, or he could be a murderer.' _She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at her own stupid thoughts, _'Don't be silly, if he wanted to kill you he would have done so before.'_

"Well," he started, "You got drunk far too easy, and when I went back to the bar, before you disappeared," he gave a cheeky smile and a wink before continuing. "I went to get you some water to sober you up." His brown eyes danced with laughter as Riza's blush deepened and make her cheeks look redder than before.

"Oh." Was all she could say before she felt another person come and stand beside her, looking to her side she saw Mustang and noticed something burning in his eyes, however she wasn't able to figure out what it was.

-

Roy was given the all clear by the nurse who had checked him over and before he left the room, he had been residing in; she had told him there was a young female waiting for him out in the waiting room.

Knowing it was Riza and that she didn't like to be kept waiting, he got up and signed the release form and went out to see where she was sitting. He looked around and felt a nagging feeling bashing against his mind when he didn't see her, as he was about to go into another waiting room he saw blonde hair sitting just around the corner.

Moving as though in enemy territory he watched as she talked to a guy with dark blonde hair and his hands clenched into fists as he saw him bend down close to her, even worse when he saw that she was blushing. Already he felt like hitting the guy, and then he remembered he had seen him with Riza last night, at the club. Baring his teeth and letting out a feral growl, which went unnoticed by the people around him, he straightened himself out and walked over to them.

Standing right beside her the guy didn't even glance over to him but Roy knew Riza could feel him there and she turned her little blonde head and looked him in the eye. Her eyes widened a little before she gave a nod, which he returned.

The words were unspoken but they both knew what they were saying, '_Are you ok?' _was what she asked, and he replied, _'I'm fine.'_ He wonders how she always knew what he wasn't saying, but before he could dwell on it he dismisses it as a student-teacher thing.

"Would you like to go for dinner, tomorrow night?" Roy's eyes became splits as he heard the guy (who was still ignoring him) ask out _his _girl…he meant student.

If possible, his pupils disappeared when she answered with a soft shy yes.

His knuckles white and his eyes filled with rage and jealously he cleared his throat very loudly, making not only Riza and the strange man look at him, but it was so loud that it made very one in the hall look a them.

The guy blushed and then extended his hand, "I'm Zach Baker." He told Roy, who in turn glared at him but took his hand in a firm, very firm, hand shake. "Roy Mustang." He said to him with his voice filled with everything he was feeling at that moment.

Roy didn't like this guy; he didn't like him at all.

-

The rest of the day went well, Riza couldn't keep a smile off her face, and Roy couldn't keep a sour look off his face and couldn't help but snap at everyone, even a beautiful woman who was coming onto him, who he scared away.

Hughes however was jumping about like a 3yr old after hearing Riza laughing and wasted no time in telling her how beautiful she sounded, how she looked different and how much _Roy _liked it.

He may seem like an overgrown child but Hughes could tell that there was something between them from the moment he brought her to work, and then it showed more and more.

Tomorrow was Roy's birthday and it seemed everyone but him had forgotten, last year Hughes knows for certain Roy sat at home alone and drunk but that was before Riza had come into his life, and Hughes was taking them all out to dinner.

Looking at his calendar he noticed that in two months it would be Riza's birthday and she would be 17. Suddenly Maes eyes opened wide and a grin spread across his face, '_Yes Riza should have a big party because after all you're all 17 once.'_

Then he went about setting his plan into action.

-

The sun was starting to set and Riza was getting dressed, Zach had told her to be causal, so she was wearing a white pair of tennis shoes and skinny leg jeans with a long black top that nearly covered her shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a silver bracelet on her right wrist with a matching necklace around her neck.

She wore no make-up, since she didn't have any and even if she did she wouldn't bother with it, and this time she didn't wear any gloves, at all. Riza felt rather naked without but she figured it was time to get over it; it wasn't like she was training 24/7.

In truth that was the only reason she wore gloves, she had seen her father's hands and noticed how rough they were and as a female she didn't want her hands to be like that. So she had worn gloves and after a while it just became a habit, and now it was time to break that habit.

She looked herself over, as a girl who knew nothing about what people are wearing these days she thinks she'd done rather well, and she grabbed her wallet and walked out the door.

-

Roy looked around knowing Riza would be coming down any moment and he would tell her she cannot, will not go out with that strange boy. He nodded his head; yes that's what he'll tell her.

However what ever he was going to tell her disappeared when he saw her walking down the hall, never had he seen her look so…beautiful, no, amazing, no, eatable, let's hope not. No there was not a word he could use to describe her, any word he would have chosen would indicate he had interest in her, and he had no interest in her, she was his charge noting more nothing less.

He could hear her small, but hurried, footsteps approaching where he was. Before he could turn around and tell her she wasn't to go out the phone rang and believing she wouldn't leave without his permission he, glared, picked up the phone.

His face turned pale as he listened to the person on the other end.

"What?" he asked.

"No I understand."

"Yes of course."

"No Sir."

"I Understand."

"Yes I'll be careful."

He heard a knock at the door, the Baker boy had arrived, "I'll be home later." He heard Riza call as she swept off out the door.

Putting a hand over the receiver, he called out to her, "Riza, I mean Hawkeye come back here right now." He was too late as he heard a car drive off, '_damn it,_' he thought.

"No Sir, Hawkeye is fine, I know Sir, I understand." He repeated himself over and over again.

Putting the phone down Roy walked to the kitchen as pale as a ghost.

Talking aloud to no one he said, "So Jon Archer is here is he? Must keep him away from Riza…damn it, I mean Hawkeye. If he touches her I'll just have to kill him in self defense." Nodding his head as he agreed with himself he poured himself a shot of scotch, "It's going to be hard but I have to."

Roy had hoped talking aloud would make everything seem like it was no big deal, however if anything, speaking out loud made everything worse.

Making a mental note to ask Riza about what happened between Archer and herself (even though he had a pretty good idea); he grabbed his glass and downed it.

Flicking through his address book he found an old 'friend', with a smirk he looked at the number and grabbed the phone.

-

He had taken her for a picnic at an outside theater; he had packed peanut M&M's, corn chips and salsa and some mud cake but no drinks. When she asked about it he smiled sheepishly telling her he wasn't sure what she drunk so he brought money to buy some.

It wasn't summer anymore but it wasn't winter just yet either, there was a gentle breeze that was warm against her skin and she couldn't have thought of a better way to spend time outdoors.

It was half way through the movie, which was rather boring, that Zach spoke up, "I know nothing about you." He said without looking at her.

She was rather shocked that he wanted to know something about her, "I don't know anything about you either." She said gently and watched with humor as a light pink blush made its way across his face.

Finally he looked at her, "What do you want to know?" he asked with a smile.

'_What do I want to know about him? What about his favorite color or maybe his favorite foods?' _"Everything," she told him, in truth she didn't like not knowing anything about him, not knowing made her feel a little uneasy.

He fell back onto the grass; he didn't bring a blanket, he looked at her and gave her a charming smile, Riza couldn't help the little butterflies that burned through her like a fire.

"Well," he said, "my favorite show is 'Real Stories from Real Alchemist'." His blush grew a shade darker when he admitted that. "My favorite color is dark red, I enjoy most sports, I don't like being kept at a desk, I like dogs, and I love the rain." He took in a deep breath, "when I was 5 I wanted to be a fireman, now I want to take over the club and expand. My mother and father are no longer together but they're still friends, I finished high school early and left to travel but after a year I went home."

"I want a family one day, not just yet, maybe in a few years." He continued on until she knew almost everything about him.

"What about you Riza? Tell me about you." He asked her with a pleading tone in his voice as he rolled onto his side.

Unsure of what to say she started with her favorite color, "I like dark green; I'm also a dog lover, blonde is my natural color. My favorite show is 'Fitness Corner'," Riza saw a wide smile spread across his face. "I can't cook; I'd rather go for a run then go to a party. When I was a child I wanted to be an Alchemist but I wasn't allowed…well that and I wasn't any good, and then I heard that I could join the military and fight. I always liked fighting, it was good for me, I started out with boxing and then when I was good enough I told my father I wanted to join the military. He wasn't for it but after a while he sent me here," she swept her hand as though showing him the whole city. "And I've been here for almost a year now and I'm stay for another two years." She went on to tell him for favorite food was whatever she could find in the kitchen and how she enjoyed going to the pool more than going to the beach. However she didn't tell him about Jon Archer.

Before either of them knew it the movie was finished and Riza knew it was time for her to go back home…back to Mustang's house.

-

Jon was walking down the streets of Central looking for the hotel his father had put him up in, he would have taken a taxi but he had wanted to walk. He wandered through the streets until he found 'Blue RoseHotel', or as his father calls it 'Harlot Hotel', he planned to rest up tonight and go look for Riza the next day. He knew where she was staying but he figured he would be asking for too much trouble if he went to see her right then, just because his father was a high ranking military officer didn't mean some low ranking dogs liked being kept up at late hours.

'_Besides,' _he mused, '_the Military needs dogs otherwise all the important people would be sacrificed and no one would want that.'_

Seeing a black ford driving down the road Jon couldn't help but notice a little blonde head in the passenger seat, he watched with his dark eyes as it drove passed and saw the blonde hair female giving small smiles as the car drove past

'_She looked a little like Riza, my dear sweet Riza,' _he grinned knowing that tomorrow he would get to see her shocked face and her golden eyes filled with fear when he goes to see her the next day. His pink tongue licked his bottom lip remembering how she tasted, the memory was fading and he knew if he wanted to keep it he needed to taste her again, and fast.

-

Riza's heart was beating fast as she closed her bedroom door, it was almost midnight, Zach had given her a kiss on the cheek when they reached the door and went back to his car and drove off.

Riza went straight to her room ignoring the moans and cries coming from Mustang's bedroom. She wasn't used to the sounds, as he wouldn't bring his dates to his house while she was there, but she knew what he did and so while the sounds were rather…disturbing to her ears she continued to her room.

She thought she had seen Jon while on the ride home, God she hoped not, just the thought of him made her stomach sick and sent shivers of shame running up and down her spine.

Changing into a pair of sky blue PJ pants and top, she laid in bed thinking about what she saw.

Her lips in the shape of a frown as she lay on her bed, _'Jon,' _she thought, '_There's no way it could have been him, no way. He has to be back there, what if he was here? Would I have to tell Roy about him?' _

At once her frown deepened '_Why did I start calling him Roy?' _she asked herself but dismissed it as a one time thing.

Giving a sigh as she heard the sounds die out she felt a surge of jealousy, her gold eyes flickered with a little bit of hate for the girl who was in his bed.

'_You were in his bed.' _Riza's inner self told her, '_You could have him if you want.'_

She shook her head, _'I can't have him he's my mentor and he's far too old for me.' _She bit her bottom lip before adding, '_And I don't like him anyway.'_

A part of her was mad at herself for not adding it first and the other part was smirking and telling her how she _did _want him.

She curled up under her blankets and couldn't help but shake the horrible feeling that Jon Archer was in fact in Central, if that was true Riza knew it wasn't going to be very safe for her there.

'_Oh God, what is everyone going to think of me if he tells them?'_

She could feel small pearl tears slipping down her face and into her pillows and before she knew it her body shook with sobs.

-

Roy laid awake while the woman beside him slept, for the first time in a while Riza's face didn't appear in his mind while he was having sex, this time it was the raven hair beauty that slept beside him that occupied his mind.

But he wasn't grinning at his success of having Riza-less sex, no not at all, instead he felt bad almost guilty.

'_Why do I feel so bad? I have sex and her face appears and I feel a little bad but I have sex with one of the most beautiful women I know and her face doesn't appear and I feel even worse.' _He let out a small growl, '_It's not like I'm cheating on her, God we're not even an item.'_

Out of nowhere another voice came to spread doubts, '_Maybe you want to be an item with her. I know what you where thinking this morning, you like having her next to you; you want her to be there when you wake up. You. Want. Her.' _

Slapping himself on the forehead in an attempted to get rd of those thoughts, and knowing that they weren't going to leave him alone, he got up and went to get something to eat.

Coming out into the hallway in his dark blue boxes he could hear small sounds coming from Riza's room.

His eyes widened, '_Oh God, I didn't even check to see if she got home safely, I didn't leave a note for her or anything telling I have-,' _he stopped right there his eyes wider than before as he thought of what he was just doing, and, Oh God, she would have heard.

Not even thinking of his lack of clothing he walked to her door and knocked on it.

"I'll be right there." Her voice drifted from beyond the door, he waited until the door was opened and when he saw her red puffy eyes he thought of the worse.

Rage overwhelmed him, "What did he do?" he asked her, "I swear I'll kill him. What did that idiot do Riza? Did he touch you? Try to kiss you? Oh God I'll kill him."

He continued on and on until he saw her look of confusion and stopped, "What?" he asked her.

He saw the corners twitch upwards into the start of a smile before it stopped, "Zach didn't do anything, and he was nice and polite."

Hearing her defend the Baker boy made Roy even more angry, "Yeah well it was all an act trust me he's planning something." He stated to her.

"Oh and you know that do you?"

"Of coarse I do, I was a teenager once as well." He saw her lips curve into a smile and he knew he should tell her the news he had; it was going to hurt her. "Riza I have something to tell you."

She sat on the edge of her bed and he followed, "I had a phone call today." He started, he watched as she gave a short nod. Jumping right into it knowing Riza didn't like people beating around the bush, "Jon Archer is in Central for 2 weeks to," he took in a deep breath, "To get to know you better before you're married."

He watched as tears fell from her eyes before he could even finish what he was saying but she already knew her body was shaking and he did what he thought he should do, he held her close.

He didn't think she'd look up at him and then kiss him, no; Roy was not prepared for her to look up at him with her golden orbs shining with unshed silver tears.

He wasn't prepared for her to move away from him and look at him with sadness.

He wasn't prepared to feel heat run through his body as she licked her lips.

He wasn't prepared for her top to fall down a little to show the top of her chest.

He wasn't prepared for that little voice in his head that kept telling him to kiss her.

He wasn't prepared when he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers and then to kiss her.

And he was defiantly not prepared for her to kiss back.

-

End of chapter 3, written by Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

Notes: I am so very sorry for not updating faster, whenever I would get on the computer something would happen. Like when we moved the computers inside…do you know how hard that is??? 6 computers inside while trying to connect the wires and stuff almost drove me nuts, and then we had to move the T.V and lounges from the lounge room into the study room and all.

Shouldn't be Love chapter 4,

God forgive him, Roy Mustang had enjoyed that kiss with his young charge far more than he should have, in fact he shouldn't have liked it at all, but he did and it only made him feel worse.

His 'friend' went home as soon as she woke giving him a kiss and telling him to look her up next time he wanted a good time. He almost begged her to stay, not wanting to be alone even in the same state with his Riza, not trusting either of them, him or her, to keep away from each other.

He had showered and changed into his military uniform and couldn't help but wonder what his Riza was doing. His black hair combed into perfection and the small bags under his eyes hidden well, the only thing that even showed the smallest hint of not sleeping was his eyes. His dark eyes were slightly glossy, and a little red.

'_I feel bad about last night,' _it was true, he did feel bad; he knew he shouldn't have said such horrible words to her innocent face.

He had been enjoying the kiss, it had felt like he was taken away into his own world where there was only her and she was his, but it was broken the second she moaned.

He had shoved her away and said some rather cruel words, now he could only hope she talks to him but he knew he was hoping for too much.

He had to reason with himself, on one hand she was getting married to someone and it didn't matter that she didn't love the man or that he was a real cock but he was still going to be her husband.

And on the other hand he wanted her, he wanted to feel her pretty lips against his, to feel her heart pound with his, to feel _her _and hold her close to him but he knew that was never going to happen.

Her blonde hair, her golden eyes, her soft pale skin and slightly calloused hands pressed hard against his making them almost one…

He shook his head, knowing that if he continued thinking like that there would be trouble.

Giving a sigh that made him look rather tired and old he buttoned up his jacket and walked out to wait for Jean.

-

Riza, looking carefully emotionless, walked down the hall towards the front door where Jean and Roy were already waiting for her.

She was wearing and small black t-shirt that was rather snug around her curves, and black pants with a small flair at the bottom, along with a pair off black sneakers.

Everyone could tell she wasn't in a good mood.

Her eyes like glass and her beautiful face framed with hardness while the air around her have off a dangerous energy making Roy and Jean keep silent on the drive to work.

However the outside may have been seen by people inside Riza hated herself and Roy for what happened, but she knew this day was going to get worse…after all her soon-to-be husband as come to see her.

-

Jon walked down the street leading to the one place he knew where his little Riza would be, he had gone to the house just over an hour ago but they had already left.

Jon was just a little unhappy, the woman he had had sex with last night had turned out to be just another slut. He had seen her walking down the street, so alone and scared, and he had seen the way she pulled her jacket close to her body.

He had thought she would be at least a little something like his Riza, but when he had gotten her up to his room his was disappointed at her willingness for him to use her body.

He kicked her out of his room the second it was over, he didn't care that her top was still in his room because it wasn't like she really had anything under it anyway.

And right now he was walking the steps of Central ready to take Riza on a desk or cupboard if he had to.

A dark disgusting smirk crossed his handsome face, a smirk often mistaken for a smile, and it made a few of the women near him swoon and wink at him, but he didn't want them, oh no, he wanted Riza Hawkeye.

-

Riza couldn't but at that moment hate everything.

She hated the sun shining as it was.

She hated her coffee for tasting so good.

She hated those dumb birds for flying happily.

She hated Roy Mustang for being such a jerk.

But mostly she hated…

"Hello little Riza." She hated _him._

Turning in her seat she look to the door, she couldn't but feel fear as her mind flashed back to that night, her body trembled slightly as he looked at her with those piercing eyes of his.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him as well, without looking Riza knew Roy was sizing him up; he always did when he considered someone a threat.

The others, as well as Maes, who was sharing the news that his girlfriend's parents were coming to town (loudly), was glaring at the young man who was ignoring everyone else and looking lustfully at the young woman at the desk.

Trying to find her voice for a few seconds, she finally let out, "What are you doing here?"

She had thought he would go to the house later that night, not come to Central where people who knew her would be.

He smirked; it sent shivers down her spine, as he leaned against the doorway, "I came to see my soon-to-be wife, that a crime?" he asked sweetly.

Her eyes were downcast as she whispered, "No," she was scared, though she said to herself this morning that she wasn't going to be.

"Get your stuff, I'm taking you out." Everyone turned to her expecting her to decline but instead with shaky hands she grabbed her bag and stood.

Jon's smirk became even crueler, darker, as Riza got up and walked towards him. He looked as though he had won something by getting her to go out with him.

To everyone else in the room it looked as though Riza was dying right in front of them, it was almost too painful to watch.

When she had reached the doorway her head was high and she was glaring at her husband-to-be, there was a hate in her eyes.

He threw an arm around her shoulders making her give a small growl, before they left Jon looked back and gave a cocky smirk.

-

"Roy you have to do something," begged Havoc just a few minutes after their little friend had gone.

Roy, for one was doing his paper work, and refused to look up at his friends knowing that if he did he'd feel even worse for letting her go.

_A small moan came from the blonde as they kissed, his eyes opened and he pushed her away, he jumped up off the bed panting and flushed._

"_Hawkeye," he saw the pain flash through her eyes as he said her last name, "We can't, you're going to be married." He said as he tried to think of reasons not to grab her and make her his, but he knew that he couldn't._

"_Why no-"_

"Hey, Roy." He was brought back from his memories by his good friend, Hughes.

"What?" he snapped.

His tone didn't affect Hughes but it made the others in the room push themselves away slightly.

"Happy Birthday my good friend," he said with his ultra happy face and voice.

Roy narrowed his eyebrows, "What are you talking about, it's not my birthday."

His dark eyes widened as he looked at his calendar, '_Oh God,' _he thought as he looked at the date, '_I forgot my own birthday, I'm 23 and I had forgotten.' _

His friends were all smiles when he looked at them with confusion, Falman spoke first, "We had a feeling you would forget so we all got together and arranged something."

Roy didn't know how to feel, his friends had known he'd forget and they didn't remind him…but they had done something for him.

Clearing his face of confusion he nodded once, "Well then are you going to tell me what we're doing?" he asked.

With a lit cigarette hanging in his mouth Jean answered, "Just something formal, you know."

For a second Roy felt a tingle of fear slide down his spine.

-

Riza and Jon were sitting at a table in the middle of Central at a middle class café. The place wasn't full but it wasn't empty, seven or nine people sat at the glass tables eating or drinking, some both.

They sat at the back far from the window but close enough for the sun to light up their table, a small bowl sat in the middle filled with plastic fruits, and a menu.

Their chairs were hard with a small padding on them but not enough not to fell the hard plastic beneath them, a short plumb woman in her 40's with dull copper hair and many freckles came over to them.

She spoke in a gentle loving voice filled with warmth and kindness, "What can we get for you two youths today?" she made Riza feel safe and warm, is that possible to feel like that? Like a woman you had met for only a few seconds, whose waiting your table no less, and want them to be…like a parent, a mother?

Riza closed her golden eyes and dismissed the thought, she didn't need parents, she had a father and he wasn't any good at his job.

"May I please have a white Latté with cream two sugars and a chocolate ship muffin?" Riza asked nicely, for awhile now she had a taste for the bitterness of Latté's, at first she had hated them but after a week of getting her drinks mixed up with Falman's she had gotten use to it.

The lady nodded, strands of hair, which was done in a small bun on her round head, came loose and fell around her aged face framing her muddy brown eyes.

She finished writing Riza's order down before turning to Jon, he smiled charmingly at her, she seemed to be unaffected, "And you dear?"

"I'll just have a black coffee with three sugars and that will be all thank you." He spoke in a way that made him seem nice but his words were rather rude.

The woman noticed and raised an unshapely eyebrow, "I'll be back in five minutes with your order." And with one last warm look at Riza she left and disappeared behind the door leading to the kitchen.

Their table fell into an awkward silence, Jon watching Riza and Riza looking anywhere but at Jon, but she could feel his dark eyes almost striping away her flesh and making her blood boil.

"I'm not a bad guy," he said breaking the silence and startling Riza, "I'm really not." He said his voice oddly like a child saying that it wasn't him who painted the wall and yet had the paint on his hands.

Her ivory face lost all traces of emotion, "Is that so Archer?" She asked, "If you're a good guy well then I must be a cherry pie," she hissed at him sarcastically while rolling her cold eyes.

She saw a small smile begin to start at the edges of his lips, and for a second, just a second; she thought he may be telling the truth.

"I've been given orders by our fathers," he said not looking at her but rather at their table, "I was to get you to like me and then bed you but it didn't go as planned."

He sighed and continued, "I was to marry so that my father could gain from your family," he ignored Riza as she muttered '_nothing new there.' _"If you and I were to marry and have children…" he stopped for a second and wiped his forehead which had small drops of sweat, "I would get everything your mother had left you." He finished in a quiet voice as he searched her eyes.

She was shocked beyond, bed, bath and beyond….that's how shocked she was. She went right past bed and bath without a glace and entered beyond.

Her mouth was parted in confusion, her eyes wide and slightly scared and sad, "W-what d-do you mean? My mother didn't leave me anything." She whispered.

He eyed her with what seemed like pity to her; "Your father wouldn't tell you because when you turn 18 you can claim it is yours but if you didn't…" he trailed off.

"He would be the one to get it, and if I were to marry you I wouldn't have any claim to it at all because I am younger than 18 and would no longer a Hawkeye." She whispered. "You would, or better yet, your father. And if our fathers really are working together then they would have had some kind of contract drawn up right?" She asked him.

He nodded his head, his hair falling in to his eyes only to get pushed back, "Yes it was drawn up two nights before the ball, the night we were told that we were engaged."

Riza couldn't help but so very betrayed by her father. Her own father had not only kept the will from her a secret but had also planned on never telling her and forcing her to marry this, this, man whose father would get half of her mothers money.

It sickened her to her stomach.

The copper haired lady came out carrying a tray holding their drinks and Riza's muffin.

Setting it down on the table Riza gave her the money for the drinks and snack.

"Thank you Miss." Riza said as the warm lady left their table and went to another's.

"Why would a father of all people do that?" she whispered more to herself than to the man sitting across from her.

"My father spread rumors about me; it was disgusting to have women looking at me like meat. When I was fifteen I was given to my father's ex partner's wife and then later his daughter, and only because he walked out on a deal that wasn't even that good. Father just wanted to get him back." Jon said while giving a shrug, almost like it didn't matter.

"I-I didn't know about the deal ours fathers' made until just this week, I was going through my fathers papers trying to find my travel papers, but instead I found the contract."

'_Oh God,' _Riza thought, '_How am I going to stop everything from happening?'_

-

Roy was alone with his pile of paperwork; the others had some important things to get done, meaning they were going to a bar, he sat there watching the clock, 3:48pm, where was Riza?

She had left with that _brat _at around snack time, 11:12am, and hadn't returned. Roy was starting to worry, had he killed her?

The thought didn't raise any kind of panic but the next thought did…'_did he sleep with her?'_

Suddenly it felt as though he couldn't breathe his mind twisted until he could almost see Riza on a bed covered with red roses, her breasts heaving, her mouth parted with her teeth biting her bottom lip, her golden eyes clouded with lust, bits of her blonde hair stuck to her forehead by sweat. Her hands clutching to the white sheets and small whimpers escaping her, her long firm legs warped around Archer's fucking waist as he pumps into her, his lips working her neck, her eyes close and her mouth opens as she…

Roy's angry, and wishful, thoughts were thrown from his mind as the woman he was thinking about walked into his office….with the man he wanted to kill.

Archers arm was casually thrown around Riza's shoulders and the thing that made Roy mad was that Riza didn't mind.

She was giving a small smile, but Roy saw something in the smile that made him sneer at the man, she was smiling, true, but she didn't trust him all that much… but she trusted him enough to sling his arm around her.

"Col. Mustang?" Riza asked with a mixture of emotions showing through her voice no matter how hard she had tried to conceal them.

"What is it?" he snapped, she didn't cringe but instead raise an eyebrow at his snappy tone, Archer just smirked knowing full well why he was like he was. "I would have been out of here ages ago if I wasn't made to stay behind and wait for you."

She took a deep breath, "Thank you for waiting for me Sir, however no one would have had to, Jon would have given me a ride home."

Roy felt like any second his chest was going to burst and he was going to snap his fingers and burn that fucking brat, Jon Archer, God how he hated that guy.

"Fine, you do that, I'm going to find the guys at the bar." He got up and stormed out of his office ignoring his Riza's confused look.

Just as he was passing them Archer's tongue darted out and looked as though it was going to lick her neck, suddenly Roy had flashes of his…um … thoughts.

He stopped outside the door, Riza already heading towards her desk, and Archer grabbed the door knob and started to slowly shut the door.

Before he did he whispered, only so Roy could hear, "Don't worry I know just how she likes it, hard and rough." He gave an evil smirk as he shut the door on Roy's shocked face.

He turned and started to walk down the hall, _'Are you going to just leave her there?' _one side asked.

'_Well why not?' _the other asked.

There was a growl from his first side, _'He HURT her you dumb ass, he hurt her and you're leaving her there in an empty room with him.'_

'_She didn't seem to mind. Maybe she was lying to me before' _

There was a sad voice entering his mind, _'you're going to hate yourself if he does, you know this right?'_

Roy shook his head and walked through the door leading outside, giving only one look back at his closed office door.

-

There was a ball to be held that night in honor of Roy Mustang's 23rd birthday, however Riza being underage wasn't allowed to attend, and Roy wasn't sure that he wanted to go.

As Jean drove the car Roy couldn't help but have even more sinful thoughts about his young charge and Archer, though Archers face seemed to keep getting replaced with his own face and Roy wasn't sure if that as better or worse.

The car stopped and Roy got out, "Thank you Havoc, I'll see you tonight then?" he asked politely.

With a burning cigarette that was taken from his mouth to flick off the ashes he turned to his friend, "Well yeah. Why wouldn't I be there when I help set it up?" he asked with a smile.

Roy gave a nod before closing the car door and walking inside his house.

Sitting at the kitchen table he stared into his coffee cup.

'_Havoc you were always so damn laid back.' _Roy thought to himself with humor. It was true, no matter the problem he seemed to be fine, keeping a level head about it… until it turns towards the 'danger zone', in other words… getting shot at or losing his job.

He ran a hand through his black hair and gave a wearily sigh; there was something that was nagging at him, slowly eating away at him. When his Riza had gone back to her father's home for the summer he couldn't wait for her to come back, to run with him in the cold mornings, to eat dinner with a comfortable silence hovering above them.

But mostly he had missed _her_.

Her coldish warmish attitude and her beautiful golden eyes that could shine at night like a… a torch guiding him home, he had missed her.

And he knows that if she marries Archer his Riza would leave and she wouldn't be coming back… back _home, _back to _him._

A thump echoed through the empty halls of his large house as he let his head hit the table.

-

"I'm still not marrying," the blonde hair female said clearly to him, "I don't want to get married yet and even if I did I wouldn't marry you." He watched her shrug her small shoulders and he felt anger rise in his chest, he pushed it away knowing that if he wanted her to marry him she mustn't see his old self.

He had chuckled inwardly when he had told her about the money her mother had left her, it was true, the woman did leave her money to her daughter but Riza wouldn't get the money. His father and her father had planned this out since the two were fourteen and he had known.

Riza was known as the 'untouchable' and it excited him to no end that she would be his, at that time he had tried to coax her to him but she had always looked at him like he was nothing and then would walk away. And now he was going to marry her.

Ironic.

Jon watches her as she gathers her stuff and places it in a bag which she slings over her shoulder; she looks at him with her lukewarm eyes and asks when they were leaving.

"In a minute," he tells her knowing full well that his little woman's heart was beating oddly fast.

He could tell from the way her eyes flashed with fear for less than a split second what she was thinking, and God he would love to but he must keep himself from going near her like _that, _after all he was meant to be someone who was pushed into the marriage as well.

Clearing his throat he asks her gently with a little uneasiness in his voice, "Where is the bathroom?" he sees her body relax and her eyes grow gentle.

"Down the hall three doors to the left," she tells him, relief clear in her voice.

He gives a tiny, almost unnoticeable, bow and whispers a 'thank you' before going to the male bathroom all the time giving a deadly smirk.

-

'_Oh God what do I do?' _Riza asked herself, '_is he telling the truth or is he, could he be, lying?' _she wonders.

Riza had known that her mother had a will but she had thought everything was to go to her father, after all that was what she was told.

Right now she was safely sitting in her room, Mustang had left over an hour ago saying only 'Don't leave the house' it hurt her for some reason.

She had her journal and was writing anything, just anything that could get her mind of Jon and Roy.

_A dangerous snake slithered up to the girl,_

_His eyes gleaming,_

_His voice harsh,_

_His moves careful,_

_He tells the girl he is good,_

_The girl wonders if that is true,_

_The girl wonders if he is the same snake that hurt her before,_

_The girl wonders if she should trust him,_

_The girl thinks,_

_There are only two roads for her to travel,_

_She could believe the snake and get bitten harder and worse than ever before,_

_Or,_

_She could move away from the snake and wonder for a long time if it was the right thing to do, _

_There is an eagle near by watching the snake and the girl,_

_He'll sit there on the branch and watch them carefully,_

_If the snake makes the wrong move the eagle will swoop down upon the snake and the snake would no longer be._

Her eyes narrowed as she re read what she, herself, had written. Placing the pencil back on the table she closed her worn eyes and sighed, somehow she had still ended up writing something that reminded her of the two men.

Leaning back gracefully in her desk chair she thought about running away, packing her bags and getting the hell out of there, away from Jon Archer and his arranged marriage, away from Roy Mustang and his 'I don't care about anyone but myself' image.

She wanted to run away like any normal teenager would, but she couldn't, she was after all Riza Hawkeye and she wasn't like any other teenager, she was stronger and smarter and, hopefully braver, than others and she would make sure that she got through this in one piece.

-

Roy was sitting at the bar in the ballroom, in a tux nevertheless, with his nonstop talking date, note: never let Havoc set him up again, and all he could think about was if his Riza was with the devil wannabe or the underage drinking brat.

"And I said "No way could your boobs ever pass for real," right, right, and then she said "Well at least mine aren't from the 99cent store," can you believe her?" his date didn't even wait for him to respond before she went on again.

He wondered if he could tell the police that he was doing the world a favor when he killed her, he chuckled.

Looking around the small ballroom, the walls were a beautiful ivory color adding to the multi colored lights coming from the small wall paper lanterns which were in the colors of green, purple, blue, red and orange.

He looked at the green and wished it was a few shades darker… a dark green color, his Riza's favorite color.

His jaw clenched, _'I AM NOT MEANT TO KNOW THAT,' _he screamed in his mind.

Even though he wasn't meant to know it, it didn't change the fact that he knew her favorite color, or her favorite foods, or the way she likes to eat her dinner… always starting with her vegetables first and then her mashed potato and then lastly her meat.

He shouldn't know that she chews three to five times before swallowing her food, and that she eats slowly so she could fill herself up.

He downed a rum and coke and then ordered an other; it's going to take everything he has to get through tonight.

-

She was sleeping, curled up under her warm blanket, her head resting on her softly firm pillow when she heard it, a loud crash coming from the kitchen. The sound of falling pots and pans had awoken her from her dreamless sleep and her first thought was that someone had broken in.

Getting out of bed in a pair of female boxer shorts and a black tank top she grabbed a vase from the table outside her bedroom, slowly she crept through the scary silent house almost trembling from fear and anger that someone had woken her.

The door to the kitchen was opened more than a crack and the lights off, oddly she saw no light coming from the room at all, no even a torch light, Riza found it odd that someone would break into her home and not bring a torch.

Taking a deep breath she readied herself, her foot came out and kicked open the door… which sadly came back at her and smacked her in the face pushing her back into the wall… it was that very moment Riza learnt to hate swinging doors.

Holding her newly bruised face she kneeled on the floor, the people inside the kitchen would have figured out someone was home and had woken up, parts of Riza were scared they would walk out and kill her, and the other part was pissed off at herself for not remembering about the door.

She heard light tiny footsteps walking towards her and she closed her eyes but she had opened them up when she felt something wet and rough licking her knee caps.

She gasped and pulled her self away and looked down at the one in front of her… a puppy, a cute black and white stray thin pappy was sitting in front of her and wagging its cute tail.

She stayed on the floor with her legs tucked under her as the puppy pounced about her, nipping and licking and playfully growling, Riza watched the pup with confused gold eyes. She wasn't aware of how long she had sat like that until she was overcome with a painful amount of pins and needles.

Snapping out of her confusion she slowly moved her legs, ignoring the pain, until she was standing up on shaky her shaky legs.

Licking her lips as she looked the pup over she noticed how thin it was, how the coat was slightly matted and the way its paw was off the ground, she sighed, '_Mustang isn't going to like this,' _she picked up the pup, careful of its hurt paw, and went to get it something to eat.

-

The next morning woke to find Riza sleeping soundly under her warm covers with a small black and white _male _puppy snuggled up against her chest listening to her heart beat.

The pup woke with his belly growling slightly and the need to use the bathroom. Gently removing himself from Riza he stretched himself out and walked out the door, which Riza had left a little opened for the pup, towards the kitchen.

Pushing himself through the swinging door the pup walked up to the bowl Riza had given him last night, filled with full cream milk, and walked past the wearily man who was walking around the kitchen sluggishly.

The small pup walked up to his bowl and started to lap at the milk until a loud yell scared him, letting out a yap the pup ran from the kitchen as the man continued to yell, scaring the pup.

The pup, with his injured paw, ran as fast as he could to Riza's room and pushed her white door opened with his small head, running to her side of to bed he tried to climb in but alas being so small he was unable to.

Riza woke to the feeling of her blanket being pulled off of her and the shouts of "THERE'S A GAINT COCKROACH IN THE HOUSE."

Confused beyond belief and then looking down to where he blanket was being pulled she saw the pup. Smiling Riza bended down and picked up the pup care of his paw.

But that still didn't explain why Mustang was in her room wearing only his jean which were falling down and holding a cucumber and screaming about cockroaches.

Sit wasn't until she saw him looking at her in and odd way that she noticed her state of barely any clothes. Looking down she saw she was only wearing a black wife beater and a pair of black knickers, a strange heat flew to her cheeks as she blushed for the first time in a while.

She looked up from herself and saw Roy still looking at her, his own cheeks aflame, his mouth dropping slightly and his dark eyes wide "Get out," she cried.

Dropping his cucumber he ran out the room, slightly tripping as his jeans came down a little, slamming her door on the way out.

Riza turned her attention to the pup shaking with fear against her chest. She patted him slowly and whispered gently calming him down but gasp as she felt something wet make its way down her shirt.

Cursing herself she got up and placed the pup down on her bed as she went to take a shower.

-

'_A dog. A dirty disgusting dog,' _Roy thought as he paced his bedroom floor dressed in casual clothes, '_This is about what happened between us the other night, I know it has to be. This is her way of getting back at me.'_

Roy knew that was a little low for Riza but many women sink low when he rejects, um, tells them he's not interested in them and Riza could be the scariest person on earth at times.

He sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes, '_What happened last night?' _he wondered, he knew he didn't bring his date home with him nor did he go to her house, he remembered barely anything but he does remember a sudden feeling of anger.

He remembers the feeling of flesh hitting flesh but he doesn't remember who hit who, he knew from the large bruise on his side that he had gotten hit but why?

His eyes flew opened as he recalled his Riza's face and the large bruise planted on her face.

'_Oh God please tell me I didn't hit my Riza,' _he jumped up and went to her bedroom.

-

Jon Archer was sitting in his hotel room covering up the cuts on his face; his body was badly bruised as his ribs were broken. Moving felt like he was being dragged over a bed of nails, one black eye, a cut and puffy lip, and bruises along his torso.

'_That sick fuck is going to die,' _Jon swears as he washed the blood from his stomach careful of the sickly yellowish marks.

"I'll rip open you throat," he screams out loud to himself.

-

Zach Baker was sitting on a chair looking at the man in front of him, a tall silent man wearing jeans and a black polo top carrying a backpack, "Let me get this right," he asked the man, "All I have to do is get her to marry me and you'll set him free?"

The silent man gave a short nod of the head, "He'll be set free with all his fingers and toes and ears, it's the word of my boss,"

Zach nodded his head, he had to admit he was enjoying it slightly, "And what news of my dear friend Jon Archer?"

"Your cousin has already made his move."

A sick sweet smile spread across his normally kind and warm face, "Good, I say this will make a fun game." He laughed.

The silent man felt the need to hit the younger guy sitting in the chair.

-

"Riza?" Roy yelled as he banged on the bathroom door, when he had gotten to her bedroom he had heard the shower running, normally he would leave it at that but he needed to know.

"What?" he heard her call out from beyond the door.

He was starting to sweat, his eyes downcast almost fearing what she would say, "What happened to your face?" he asked.

The shower turned off and the door opened slightly, enough so she could pop her wet blonde head out.

"I thought someone had broken in and went to the kitchen door," she smiled here and it made his heart leap and then beat like a drum, a giddy feeling ran through him, "And the door came back and hit me." She gave a small giggle and a wave of dizziness almost knocked him off his feet.

As he turned around and walked out he discovered he hadn't heard her whole story, he was transfixed by her shining golden eyes and her warm smile.

'_The only reason you were transfixed was because it was very out of place,'_ Roy nodded his head to himself and walked to the kitchen.

Now what to do with that large cockroach of hers?

-

Another chapter finished, written by Jessica.

Ok this was meant to be up way, way earlier but things kept getting in the way.

Anyway since the holidays are coming up (I live in Australia) I'll have a 6 week break to finish everything.

And everyone will be happy to know that I past year 10 without handing in any work     

And my cat (Bella will be a year old on Dec the 19th )

Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA 

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Notes: This chapter may be a little confusing, if you don't understand something please ask.

**This is a warning, there is some sick and disgusting things in this chapter and if you don't like it then please do not review saying that it was messed up, I have warned you. Also please remember that the two boys are INSANE.**

Shouldn't be Love chapter 5

_Not once in all her life had she been so scared but it wasn't just her. Parents, family and friends were all hugging each other, every one of them letting off waves of fear, all begging and crying and hoping that tonight wouldn't be their last night._

_Riza could almost hear their thoughts about how sorry they were for even the smallest thing, each whispering in their minds how much they love their friends and family._

_She was sitting in her seat gripping the sides her own tears falling down her sickly pale skin and onto her bloodily shirt, her golden eyes wide with her own mind crushing fear as the train carriage slowed to a stop._

_Her body shaking as she looked at the man next to her, Jon, how she had hated him most of her life, now it seemed so childish. His dark eyes opened and his chest still bleeding as was his other wounds and all because of this crazy man waving a gun around and scaring people._

_Riza looked across the carriage and saw a young child around the age of eight who was screaming and holding onto his mother._

_Something snapped causing her fear to become anger, never had Riza felt such power flow through her body as she stood and jumped at the man._

-

Two whole weeks had flown past and Roy watched as his Riza and the evil brat grow closer faster than he thought they would, or could. In fact he thought Riza would shun every one of his advances, but instead she was welcoming them. Lunch for them would go from one hour into two; his onyx eyes watched his student smile at Archer.

It killed him to see her smile, though he couldn't understand why, when she smiled at him her eyes would glitter and once when she had smiled at him he thought his heart would burst.

He had found out that he had left his party early, drunk and alone, and after asking a few trusted people he discovered that he got into a fight with a young tall and very good looking man… their words not his.

His heart stopped when he had watched the video.

_Roy was drunk and staggering down the street, it was dark and there was only four people around, someone was walking towards him in a black suede jacket and dark blue jeans._

_Just as he was passing by the unknown person Roy staggered into him and knocked the man down._

Even though no one could see the person's face Roy knew who it was and his heart was now beating with a sad joy, he had beaten his student's soon-to-be husband.

And he enjoyed it.

_Roy was shouting silently as he shook the man before landing a punch and smashing him into the ground. A fist shot its way into Roy's body._

The rest of the video was Roy and Jon just hitting each other before red and blue lights was seen flashing down the street, each taking off in different ways.

He had to tell her, he knew that much. But in truth Roy was scared of how she would react.

-

A sad little whimper was heard near the kitchen floor, looking down Roy saw the large 'cockroach' that had come to live in his house.

He had warmed up to the dog that seemed to follow Riza every where and the best thing about the black and white pup was that whenever Archer was around he would growl.

It pleased Roy to know that he wasn't the only one who hated the evil brat.

"Are you hungry dog?" he asked, his voice coming out in a rumble, it was 6am and Riza was already up and gone, a small bark was given.

Giving a small grumble as he walked towards the cupboard and got out some dog food, reading the label he asked the pup, "What do you think of 'Mince chicken'?"

An eager bark was given as Roy picked up the food bowl and opened the can.

Placing the bowl down for the pup, who Riza had named but Roy just liked calling him 'pup'.

Roy's hair still looked like 'bed hair' when his blonde head friend came to pick him up, but he had been sitting in the kitchen thinking about what Riza had the brat were planning, surely she couldn't really like him?

-

Riza sighed and ran her hand through her golden hair, '_How am I going to tell Mustang?' _she asked herself as she walked through the almost empty streets towards the coffee shop she promised to meet Jon.

Entering the small shop she walked towards the table she and Jon had been sitting in the last few weeks.

Ordering a glass of milk she sat and waited for no more than 5 minutes before he walked into the shop.

Sitting across from her and her glass of milk he asked her, "Have you thought about it?"

Her eyes looked into the glass and she took in a breath, "I'm going to go home with you tomorrow."

She didn't look up but she swore she could almost feel him smile and it made her feel a little uneasy but she knew she had to speak to her father.

-

"It's going to be her birthday next month her birthday what are you going to do" Havoc said looking at the empty desk that a little blonde hair ball buster usually sat at, now it seemed rather out of place with out her there glaring at them.

Roy said nothing and continued with his paperwork, "I'm going to do nothing, Riza is old enough to do what ever she wants and I'm not her _boyfriend_ so I can't tell her what to do." He hissed angrily.

Jean raised an eyebrow at the word 'boyfriend' but refused to say anything… he'd talk this over with the boys during break time.

Roy sighed and put down his pen, "I need to tell you something Havoc and this is something you can not tell anyone," his dark eyes pierced into Jean's and he couldn't help but sweat a little. "I think I have some feeling towards my Riza.

When I see her I feel as though someone has shocked me with 100,000 volts and my blood burns." He smacked his head onto his desk and waited to see if Havoc spoke, when he didn't he continued.

"When I heard the brat was in town to see her, and after what he did, I wanted nothing more than to burn his boney ass to a crumbling crisp," Roy hand became a fist as he spoke of Jon. Roy's left eye twitched and he went into a rant, "That kid is going to take her away and they're going to get married and have babies, two boys named Kane and Josh and a little baby girl called Belle… DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO HAVE BABIES HAVOC?" he yelled and slammed his fist onto his table in a fit of anger scaring Havoc.

Roy's teeth were clenched and he breathed in puffs of air while his eyes were wild with anger.

After 3 minutes of silence Roy looked up at Havoc, "What do you think?" Jean looked at his oldest friend and answered him with something that Roy didn't expect.

"How long have you been thinking of her as _your _Riza?" his smoking cigarette between his fingers as he watched Roy's mouth move up and down completely speechless, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he found it rather amusing.

'_Have I really been thinking of Riza like that?' _his eyes widen as he remember that he _had _been thinking of her as his, '_What does this mean?' _

"Also," Havoc spoke breaking Roy out of his scary thoughts, "You said that you weren't her boyfriend and I believe that there was a little bit of jealously in your angry tone." His voice was smug and he only just missed the coffee cup that flew past his head as he ran out the room.

Opening the door just a little he stuck his blonde head in and told Roy what he thought in a very serious tone, "I think you have deep feeling for our little blondey."

Another cup flew towards the door and shattered into a million pieces.

Sitting back into his chair Roy's mind was racing.

'_Could I really… I couldn't, I couldn't like her more than a ward… right?'_

He let out a groan and buried his head into his hands.

He hated paperwork.

-

Zach walked down the crowded weaving his way through the masses like an art; he was heading to meet his dear cousin, Jon Archer.

He headed up to a his fathers club, in the day it looked like a run down gym… but with much better taste, and entered around the back where the help enter.

The second he walked through the large black door he knew his cousin was already there, it was always like that, they could find each other without seeing them.

Not bothering to say anything he shrugged up his thin brown over coat, he didn't really like brown but he figured it went well with his 'street' jeans.

"Not going to say even a small 'hello' cousin?" a cold but amused voice broke through the silence.

Walking behind the closed bar Zach gave a chuckle, "I would have if it would have been wasted on you." They both laughed.

On the outside you couldn't see much of the other in either of them.

Zach had dark blonde hair and his skin was pale, but a healthy pale, he had a street urban fashion wardrobe. He stood at about 5"9.

Jon on the other hand has blonde hair and likes to look professional, he has slightly tanned skin and he gives off a 'warning' feeling to those around him.

The only thing that is even slightly similar about the two young men was that they both had brown eyes, though Jon's light dark brown and Zach's is light brown.

But when alone together they act in their true forms, the human devils as Zach's mother once said as a joke but it stuck and that's just what they are.

Zach's mother died when he was 14 the police report has suicide as the cause of death but people thought it was strange that the woman who was always smiling and happy would kill herself.

Only the 'human devils' know the truth behind the death of Darling Baker.

They spoke about everything and gave as much information as they felt the other needed to know.

"So how is your pretty wife-to-be?" Zach asked slyly.

A dark, and rather scary, smirk crossed Jon's pale pink lips, "I'm going to be one of the richest men in the world." He whispered.

The money, all 23 million of it will be Jon's, "Are you still in on it?" Jon asked his cousin.

A smirk, which seemed out of place on the normally warm face of Zach, was cold blooded.

"Miss out on paying a visit to my dear Uncle?" he asked in mockingly amusement, "Never. But what about Riza?" he asked curiously.

Taking a sip of his drink Jon answered, "I'm keeping her, though we have to stage something. I don't want anyone to know she's alive after the 'accident', ok?"

"And the money?" Zach asked.

"3 million fair enough to you? After all you get a fair amount in my fathers will as well." Their eyes met and Zach knew that Jon wasn't going to give him any money but he agreed anyway.

Jon raised his glass, "To money," he cried out.

"To rich old men with too much money," cried out Zach.

A glint made its way into Jon's eyes, "To Riza my soon-to-be-wife, without her it we wouldn't be able to this."

"To Riza," their glasses tapped each other and they down their drinks.

'_I'm going to kill him,' _

-

"Sir, I'm leaving tomorrow to speak to my father. I'll be back in a week; I'm going with Arch... Jon." '_Damn it I nearly called him Archer again,' _Riza thought as she looked into the mirror.

She was going to tell Mustang as soon as he got home, and yet she was dreading it. Her heart was beating so loud it was bruising the skin above her heart.

She felt pain from just practicing that she didn't want to tell the real Mustang.

She sighed and lowered her hand into her hands.

"Get a hold of your self Riza," she whispered to herself.

-

Roy scratched the back of his head, "I like you… I like you like you and it's very hard for me to accept that because you're younger and in my care. But I mean it, I really like you." He stopped and looked up at Havoc, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Thank you Roy but, uh, you see you're not my type." He said and gave a deep chuckle.

Roy blushed and narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Shut up Havoc, this is hard enough without you playing games."

He sighed, "How am I going to do it?"

Havoc's hand came down on his friends shoulder, "You'll do fine, if she likes you then she likes you and if she doesn't then she shouldn't have you." He said it with a clear and serious voice.

This was why the two were friends, in fact the two have been friends since they met in military school and they had every class together. They didn't really talk to each other until they were made partners on a survival mission.

Havoc saved his life.

He smiled, "Thanks Jean."

-

Riza had a weeks worth of clothes packed away and ready for tomorrow in a dark midnight blue bag.

She had her diary out:

_So many things have happened in a week and I don't know what to do._

_Does that make me weak?_

_I don't really want to leave but I don't there is a way around this; I really need to speak to my father, what if what Jon said was a lie? _

_I still don't know if I should trust him, I figured I'd find out what's going first, and then deicide. What if something happens like last time? I don't think I'd be able to look at myself._

_If he thinks I'm on his side what does that mean? Does he trust me like I'm meant to trust him?_

_God only knows._

_Tonight when Mustang comes home I'll tell him, I'll say, _'Sir I'm leaving for a week but I'll be back soon.'

_I hope I'll be back soon._

_Riza._

She put down her pen and looked over the paper, there wasn't much there but it states more than it should.

Placing it back into the draw she shut it tight.

'_I'm going to be away from Mustang for a week_,' for some strange reason the thought tore at her chest. She had grown fond of him, in more ways then one.

More then she had before the night she had made that silly move on him.

She laughs, it's a dry laugh, '_I love a man who can never love me back_.' She felt like crying but instead she pulled herself up from the chair and went to shower.

-

He was going to say it, he had to say it. He stepped into the dark kitchen and heard the cockroach barking.

The pup ran up to him, excited, jumping on his legs as Roy picked up the bowls and changed the water and food.

Riza normally changes her pup's food at night herself but she might have something on her mind. Roy wanted to know what. Riza never lacked in her duties but something had clearly gotten to her.

Maybe that brat had something to do with it.

He ran a hand through his black hair and gave a wary sigh, his work clothes smelt like gun powder. After his talk with Havoc he had gone to the shooting range and let off more then his share of rounds.

Taking out the dog food and pouring half of the mince into the little bowl that Riza had bought with _his _money, the smell was horrid looked gross.

Roy watched the little pup, that had gained a little weight to a point where it was healthy, and couldn't help but think of it as _their _pet. His and Riza's, he shook his head and scolded himself, he'll think about the future after he talks to her.

Even now he wasn't sure if it was lust or love or if he likes her just because he couldn't have her, he already knew what the others thought.

But he was 23 and she was only 17, she couldn't love him… right?

His head snapped up at the sounded of a closing door and seconds later a blonde haired beauty was standing in front of him.

"R-Riza," he had stuttered, '_damn it_' he thought. He cleared his throat, "What is it Riza?" he asked, he looked her over. She had had a shower and changed into her PJ's, a pair of pale pink pants and a baggy blue singlet. There were still little water drops on her shoulders and falling from her face. Her damp hair was clinging to her forehead and back.

She really was beautiful.

"Sir," she whispered, "I'm going home for a week…" her golden eyes stared at him; he had started walking towards her.

-

Roy was slowly walking towards her, her heart had started beating even harder, her heart was already speedy, she had just told him, with her brave big girl face, that she would be leaving for a week and now he's coming towards her.

He was close to her, so close that she could smell the gun powder and the ink from the pens he used, his eyes scared her slightly. They were clouded over with something she couldn't understand and his face looked in between impassive and something that looked like need.

One rough hand came up to her soft damp cheek, her heart broke a rib, she wasn't sure what to feel, was he using her or did he really want her? His dark eyes swept over her blushed face and it was then that she thought, '_I don't care if I regret this in the morning,' _she pushed her pale lips against his.

-

His hands on her lower back pushed her up closer to him.

Her hands working at his top.

His lips on her neck.

Her hands exploring his torso.

His hands pulling her top up.

And the rest just a blur of cries and moans and whispers of promises that was lost to them both in the moment they both wished for.

Bodies joined and a string connected the hearts of two young people who loved one another, and yet neither knew they other felt such for them.

Not hard not fast, slow and soft, something neither had known could be. And for once the world seemed to be without flaw and hate.

It was the first time Roy had understood what he was feeling for her.

It was the first time Riza had wanted to stay there in that moment, forever.

-

When she awoke her burry honey colored eyes opened to see a large bookcase.

'_There's no bookcase that big in my room,' _Riza thought sleepily.

She felt something warm and turned her head to see messy black hair and closed eyes seemingly buried into her back… her naked back.

Her eyes widen and suddenly she wasn't sleepy, at first she panicked, fear ran through her.

'_Oh God what did I do?' _ She thought, but the second she tried to move she felt something holding her down.

His arm had wrapped itself around her naked waist and was holding her closely to him.

She relaxed. Thinking to the night's event she blushed.

Looking over at the grandfather clock she noticed the time was 5:47am, a sad look came over her face when she noticed that she had to leave to less than 15 minutes to get on the train.

Lifting his warm arm off of her and moving slowly away from his warm naked body, Riza got off the desk, remembering that they were both too impatient to get to the bedrooms. The study wasn't that far away from the kitchen, in fact it was just up the stairs and it was the first door.

She left the jacket Roy had covering them, it was on the back of the study room chair, picked up his top because she couldn't find hers.

Running silently to her room she changed fast into dark blue jeans and a purple top. Brushed her hair and grabbed her bags before she went to back door and ran to the bus station.

She forgot her diary.

It was only a 5 minute drive to the train station if you took the early bus, fewer cars on the road, and Riza got to the train station with 5 minutes to spare.

She felt bad about leaving Roy and looked in her wallet.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice broke through her guilt, Jon was standing beside her. "You know I thought you were going to be late." He said to her.

Riza took note that he didn't seem happy, "Sorry," she muttered, "I was trying to get out of the house."

She watched his face hoping that he'd buy her almost fake excuse, "Since there were servants that were there this morning." she lied then, it was so easy to lie to him but her heart ached when she would lie to Roy.

Jon nodded and smiled, "I understand." He scoffed, "Servants should know their place, though they aren't yours are they?" it was more a statement.

A wider smile crossed his face, "Shall we get our tickets, the train is going to get here any minute, the stupid people don't know what they're doing. Commoners."

"I'll be there in a moment, I just have to use the bathroom." A look of disgust overcame Jon's face.

"The bathrooms here are… you could get STD's Riza." She was shocked, yesterday when they talked he didn't speak like this, but she really shouldn't be surprised.

"I just need to wash my hands… because of the bus." She told him.

She knew he would agree he worked it out in his head like this:

Bus dirty commoners germs Riza on bus Riza with commoner germs not touchable.

He gave a stiff nod of the head and went over to buy the tickets with a "Don't take too long."

Waiting until he disappeared in the crowd Riza ran over to the phone box and put the money in.

It rang once, twice, three times before the answering machine came on.

'_This is the Mustang love machine, if you wish to go for a ride press 1, if you want to feel my motor press two if you want to speak to Hawkeye and you're a guy go away and if you're calling me because I missed work then I'm really sick.'_

She loved the sound of his voice and she couldn't help but giggle.

The beep sounded through the phone and she started to speak, "Sir, I'm sorry I'm not there but I told you last night that I'm going home for a week. I'll call you when I get there. I have to clear up a few things I've been told concerning my mother's will, nothing is right."

She paused.

"I-I have something to say… Roy Mustang I can't say this to your face just yet but I love-" the phone cut off.

Tears filled her eyes but she took a few deep breaths and wiped away to loose tears.

"_Crying doesn't make anything better my litter princess." _It was just a whisper but Riza heard it and whipped around. No one she knew was near her and no one was looking at her.

Her heart still beating hard had slowed down, but not much. "Riza lets go." She turned to her side and saw Jon standing there, not right next to her but a few feet away.

'_Could it have been him?" _Riza wondered but she knew that it wasn't, it didn't sound anything like Jon or Roy and it sacred her a little. The voice had the sound of bloodlust dripping form the poisonous words that were spoken to her.

She must have thought she heard, because there was no way it was real. But why does she have this feeling that she was being watched?

A bright red caught her eye and she twisted around and her heart stopped for a moment and she blinked, there was nothing there. Confused beyond belief she swore she had seen brown eyes that were looking at her with that bloodlust she had heard in those words earlier.

But there was no one there.

"Riza," a sharp whisper from the man standing next to her, "What do you think you're doing?" he whispered.

"I-I thought I saw someone." She was alert than ever before. Fear and confusion ran through her veins almost like her heart pumped it out with every beat.

She hoped no one noticed she was shaking.

Jon looked at her strangely and then looked around, "Well I don't see anyone I know so lets go." He grabbed her arm with a force that made her cringe.

They sat on the train and Riza looked around, another flash of red in the corner of her eye made her snap her neck towards that spot, nothing was there but she knew she was being watched. Jon was sitting silently with his hand gripping her arm; she knew it was going to leave an imprint later.

"Mummy, I can't wait to see Dad," there was a cute little child with sandy red hair and hazel eyes that talked to his mother about what he was going to say to his father. "Granddad told me to show the plane to Daddy, and don't forgot to give the cookies Grandma made."

It was so cute to see the mother with her dark red hair smiling and laughing and talking to her child, it reminded her of how she had always wished her mother was alive.

A few seats in front of her was an old couple that looked so sweet together, they seemed so in love. The woman slapped her husbands hand whenever he tried to reach for the sweets but he managed to get one but kissing her softly on the cheek.

Both of them were wrinkled and weary and their hair was grey but they seemed so alive and young by the way their eyes would shine when they spoke.

She wanted that kind of love one day.

Jon, still gripping her hand, was asleep, or seemed to be because whenever she moved his hand would gripper tighter.

They had been on the train for well over two hours.

The old couple was reading an old book and the woman was listening to music while the child napped.

Suddenly Riza felt a strong feeling of unease and the strong force of fear, the feeling of being watched and not left her even though she had tried to ignore it, but something was wrong.

Shifting in her seat to turn around she almost cried out, there really was someone watching her and they were looking at each other, her face looked like she had just seen her impending death and his was twisted into a sick looking happiness.

He spoke so lowly she had to strain to hear him over the noise of the other people in the carriage, a pair of lovers that were laughing, a bunch of school children that the train picked up on the last stop and a few teenagers that were skip[ping school.

His words were clear, "You're pretty cute," he whispered, she felt her heart drop, "But I bet if you were covered in blood you'd be beautiful." She felt sick, her whole being was shaking and she was sweating.

Twisting back into her chair she sat and faced the front. Jon's grip was still strong but he didn't open his eyes, she could only hope that he really was asleep.

Telling him that she was being watched by a crazy man might make him think she's crazy and she might not find out anything about the will.

Turning her head just a little she spotted him, he was wearing a red hoodie, the hood covering his head and most of his face, his jeans look like they're a million years old with rips and parts were fading. His black and white shoes were scuffed and dirty.

But Riza could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before.

It was less than an hour away before reaching her stop and no matter how much she wanted too she couldn't stop being on edge.

Not just because it was a normal thing to be on edge but because she was trained to always be alert when an enemy was around.

Armstrong had drilled it into her many times, she respected that man more than her father, and he had taken the time to train her even though it really wasn't his job.

After the first week she had gotten use to him shoving his huge muscles in her face and she knew just what to do to get him to stop.

He reminded her of a child how he cried and said 'Sorry' a million times the first time she had fallen from the training platform and cut her finger. Armstrong made it out to be like she had split her skull open and lost an arm, she remembers Roy's face when the story was told to him, and amused he was, he chuckled but stopped when she glared at him.

It had only been a few hours and already she was missing him, she tried hard to shove that feeling down knowing that if she can't last a few days then there's no way she could last a week.

She had been trained to stay alert, not fear alert where you're too scared to move, but military alert where you move in action when there is an opening and you get the job done right.

Anyone might be thinking why she isn't moving, but Riza had been trained for this kind of thing as well and there were three things in her way already.

Jon isn't letting her arm go and she would only make a fool out of herself and that might give the attacker an opening to get her.

There are a lot of people, meaning this guy knew what kind of training she had gone through and knew that she wouldn't/couldn't attack him because he could just grab someone.

Even though she was trained to know what to do in these situations she was still scared. Her heart was racing and this guy knew it and would use it to help himself if something went wrong.

"Are you ready for blood?" Riza twisted herself right around, the voice was so close to her she could hear it perfectly.

He was standing there, a mad look in his eyes, suddenly she saw something metal and she screamed, "Everyone get down."

A shot was heard echoing through the carriage.

-

He woke alone and cold on his study desk, memories played on a loop and they brought a smile to his lips.

But the happiness he felt at that moment was long gone.

Now he was sitting at work rushing through paperwork. He was angry, Riza was gone, left him and he didn't know where or why. He was sad, he woke alone and when he went into Riza's room her bags were gone.

In the oddest way he felt so used.

'_Is that the way the women feel_?' he wondered to himself but shook his head. '_There's no way they felt like that.' _He wasn't so sure.

Most of her stuff was still there so he knew that she would come back and when she did he was going to go nuts and then they'll go to his room and…

"Roy you're drooling," came the cheery voice of Hughes.

His eyes widened and with the back of his glove he wiped it away as soon as he could.

"Soooooo what are you thinking?" Hughes eyes were wide like a child's.

Clearing his throat Roy said loud and clearly, "Not much." Earning chuckles from the guys, he wasn't sure why.

"So Riza's not much huh?" Havoc asked, which was answered by Armstrong, "OUR LITTLE BLONDE PRINCESS IS EVERYTHING."

"I wonder where she is?" asked Fuery and everyone went silent and looked at Roy.

Dumbfounded that they were asking _him _where she was, his mind went into overload with trying to think of excuses.

"S-she h-huh," then he said the first thing that popped into his head, "SHE WENT TO THE BATHROOM." He kind of screamed it out at them in his nervousness.

Falman arched a brow, "She's been in the bathroom?" Roy nodded, "For four hours?"

Roy nodded weakly again.

Breda laughed, "You know what they do in the female bathrooms?"

-Silence-

Hughes head popped up, "Maybe she met my dear love?" Roy tuned out thanking God that the attention was taken off of him.

'_Don't leave me,' he whispered as he kissed her neck…_

'_Never," she whispered back._

Roy was lost in his memories

"He's drooling again; do you think something happened between them?"

"Them?"

"He's means Riza and Roy."

"Those crazy kids."

"If they get married I can have a double wedding with my friend."

"AH YES YOUNG LOVE, so very beautiful." Crying sounded through the room.

"Could you imagine their children," nervous laughter sounded through the room.

"If you ask me, I would be scared."

"A child of Roy and Riza would be-"

"BEATIFUL,"

"I was going to say strange."

"Riza's punctual and Roy's a skirt chaser…"

"If they had kids and my love and I have kids we could have kids at the same time."

If someone was to walk in to the office they would see Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Hughes, Breda and Armstrong talking about children while standing in front of a drooling Roy Mustang.

-

Roy called it an early day and left the office to go home and see if Riza was there yet.

The first thing he noticed when he got there was the answering machine's little red button was flashing.

He pressed it and a beautiful voice filled his ears with some dreadful words.

"_Sir," _Roy pouted, she was stilling calling him sir, he knew for a fact that she knew his name, she said many times last night. _"I'm sorry I'm not there but I told you last night that I'm going home for a week. I'll call you when I get there. I have to clear up a few things I've been told concerning my mother's will, nothing is right._"

He was going to die.

"_I-I have something to say… Roy Mustang I can't say this to your face just yet but I love" _

She called him Roy; he could have danced on the spot. But something caught his attention and he rewound the tape.

"_Face just yet but I love"_

He was frozen.

"Love?" he whispered out loud, "She loves me?" he shook his head, "That could have been anything, 'I love chocolate," or "I love cockroach" or even "I love dancing naked in the rain"." He stopped to picture that before going on.

According to Roy Riza could have said many things.

He went into the kitchen and moped about how he was going to be home alone for a week.

In normal situations he would have call someone and spent the night with them but he couldn't do that now. Why? Because he had fallen in love with someone and she loved dancing naked in the rain.

Standing at the sink washing out his plate with his cornflakes and replayed the message in his head, something hit him and he dropped his plate in the sink and rushed over to the phone.

"_I have to clear up a few things I've been told concerning my mother's will, nothing is right._"

He replayed it over and over and over.

'_Nothing is right.' _Those where the spoken words.

'_What did she mean by that?' _He wondered.

Grabbing his phone he called Hughes, "Hughes? Great, I want you to do me a favor, yes, why what do you want?" Roy sighed, "Fine.

Just look into Riza's mother's death will you, yes and get a copy of her will.

Don't think you can? Hughes you could talk a court into opening the Joan of Arc case again.

Yes I know that was almost 500 years ago… I was saying you're good at this kind of thing.

Can you just do it for me please, because I just got a message from Riza.

Thank you."

Grabbing his car keys he jumped into his car, he can drive but he doesn't like it as much as having someone drive him, and drove to his office as fast as he could.

-

People were screaming, crying and trying to get away from the man with a gun.

Riza wiped the blood from her cheek, at first when he pointed his gun towards her way she thought he was going to shoot her but he shot the man across from her.

His blood spray onto her face and her clothes, Jon woke and moved himself out of firing range, in other words he was hiding behind his seat.

The man laughed.

"I knew you'd look better in blood," she swallowed she went to answer him when Jon cut her off.

"Zach?" Jon's own eyes were filled with anger.

Pulling the read hood back Riza got a good look at his face and gasp, it was Zach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

Zach swung the gun and then pointed it at someone else and shot, more blood sprayed the people near the person.

"I don't know what you mean cousin," Zach replied.

Riza couldn't keep quiet and gasp out the word, "Cousin?"

Two pairs of brown eyes, one with madness and the other anger, "Oh he didn't tell you little Riza," she cringed at the sound of her name.

One of the teens had taken out their phone and started calling the cops; thankfully Riza was the only one who had seen him.

'_I have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone else,' _Riza thought.

"N-no, no he didn't." she whispered.

A chuckle came from Zach, "That's not nice Jon; after all we've done together. I mean come one bro, we killed my mum." Time seemed to stop before Riza could even understand what they meant. '_Didn't he say that his parents weren't together? He never said that she was dead.' _Riza thought.

Gasps filled the carriage.

"Shut-up Zach, it was your idea," Jon didn't seem to like how this trip was turning out.

A twisted smile on his face and a sick laugh left Zach's mouth, "My idea, you're right. But who got the sleeping tablets, hmm Johnny boy?" he cried out with a cheerful voice. "That was the first time we killed wasn't it," his eyes clouded over as though he was recalling sweet memories, "We dragged her sleeping body out to the cliff and dragged a Stanley knife over her wrist before shoving her over the cliff.

Do you remember the sounds of her body hitting the rock?" he said it so sweetly you could almost believe that he was talking about something else.

Riza let out a cry.

"And then there was that girl you broke up with, if I remember clearly she cheated on you." Jon looked pale, "Or should I say you thought she cheated on you and it turned out that the guy she was seeing was her brother."

"Do you remember her screams as clearly as I do?" he whispered softly.

"Zach stop it." Jon growled.

Zach just smiled wider, "Or is the memory you fancy about the time

we snuck in into the Manson's paddock and poured gasoline on one of the cows you pulled the match and it went UP." He laughed a cruel laugh.

"How old were we them? Hmm? We were 7, just old enough to appreciate the dying screams of the burning cow."

Suddenly Riza wondered about the other people in the other carriages, she turned her head towards the door and turned it back when she heard a chuckle, "Honestly Riza did you think I was a silly billy?" he was mocking her.

"I took care of the other passengers a while ago" she looked back at he window and noticed something she didn't see before, a body was lying on the floor, she could only just see it in the corner of the window plane.

"Oh my God," she couldn't help but whisper, this was NOT a situation she was trained for.

Screams caused her to turn back and she let out a gasp, Zach was standing right in front of her smiling a sick grin, his face had specks of blood on it.

"That's right Riza, pray to your God because you're going to meet him soon, pray for everyone else in on the train as well." His face came closer to hers and she was too scared to move.

"What the hell Zach, get away from my wife," without taking his eyes off of hers he lifted the gun and another shot and a gasp echoed through her mind. She could feel the blood soak into the back of her shirt.

"F-f-f-fucker, y-y-you f-f-fucking d-d-dog," the stuttering came from behind her and she felt relived to know that Jon was alive, even though she had heard enough about the terrible things he had done, it didn't mean she wanted him dead.

"She's not your wife," he whispered, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her around so that he was facing the crowd, he wanted to make sure no one jumped him from behind.

Their faces were so close she could smell mentos on his breath.

'_You've Got The Power,' _

'_Where the hell did that come from_?' Riza thought as the saying from the mentos ad popped into her head. She came up with an idea.

"You've got the power," she whispered, she knew that he would draw his own conclusion.

"Yes, yes you're right Riza, you know I always knew you were smart." He winked at her and then let off another round hitting the window and shattering the glass causing people to scream.

"I have the power to do anything like, hmm," he seemed to think, "Oh I know, get my father kidnapped and killed." He let out a maniac laugh that scared the children as they tried to hide behind their protective teacher.

"Shut up you stupid brats," he hissed at them as they shut up and became silent.

"And you're mother, Riza; do you want to know what really happed to your mother?" Everything came crashing down around her; she was swallowed by a black hole.

"My mother… What do you know?" she was sure that she had never said anything about her mother to him, she was sure she hadn't.

-

"What do you mean Hughes?" Roy was frustrated.

"I mean Roy, that Riza's mother didn't die in an accident, to put it simply from the reports here, she was murdered." Hughes face and voice were both serious.

Roy wondered if Riza knew, "How?"

"Well, I had to dig pretty far to get this information and I broke many laws, I read in the official report that she was drunk and smashed into another car. I looked a little deeper and the coroner was a woman named 'Maggie Beaches'."

"Who cares who did the what and stuff, get to the point." He growled, it didn't faze Hughes one bit though, he was use to Roy.

"That woman was Mr. Hawkeye's mistress, and she was also getting paid by Mr. Archer at the same time, not small amounts of money, these were big sums. All in all before she died she was given over a million dollars."

"She died? Are you sure she did or was she killed as well."

"In her will it was stated that Mr. Archer would receive all her money and assets."

"So she was murdered as well," Roy paced the small filing room in which both he and Hughes sat and talked about the cases. It was a cramped room and there wasn't much room to get around in but he still seemed to pace.

"Yes, after digging a little more I found that the first 'real' coroner had written the cause of death as an overdose of cocaine. The only thing was that she was allergic to the things they put in to the drug."

"So she was murdered, maybe because she was going to go to the police?" Roy suggested.

Hughes shook his head, "No not at all, when her apartment was searched by police they found human parts like teeth and eyeballs in jars. It seemed that both Hawkeye and Archer didn't want to be traced to someone like that. So they topped her."

"These people are sick Hughes and Riza's in the middle of it." Roy shook his head.

"Riza's mother, a little part of her was found in those jars." Hughes voice shook a little and Roy snapped his head up at his friend, "Finger nails and teeth. They were pulled out before she died. It seemed she was drugged up pretty bad before Maggie placed her in the car. The report also said that the brakes were cut and the person in the other car got away without any bruises or cuts."

"Who was in the other car?" Roy asked when he noticed Hughes had stopped.

"Jon Archer…" he seemed weary about going on.

"Who else?" Roy asked in a deadly voice.

"Zach Baker," the name resounded through his head hurting him like a million knives piercing his skin, splitting it open and letting all the blood on the floor. He felt like he was going to get Riza killed.

"Roy," the sadness in Hughes voice scared him his eyes looking at the ground but slowly went up to reach his, "I looked into Zach's past too… this morning he bought a ticket to get on the train with Riza and Archer."

His heart stopped.

-

"Did you really think you're mother died in an accident?" he wiped her hair away form her forehead with the gun and kissed it.

"W-what happened with my mother?" she whispered.

He smirked, "You know you both look really good covered in blood." He said to her as though it was a good thing. He shoved her back into her an unused seat.

In her sad shock she could smell something, '_Poison,' _she thought to herself.

"You poisoned the other people didn't you?" she looked at him with vacant eyes. She saw the teen from before shave the phone back in his pocket and he gave her a thankful nod as he helped protected the children with the teacher.

"Why yes I did Riza." He wasn't facing her; in fact he was facing Jon.

"Thought it would funny to watch them all crawling around on the ground with scared faces and panic overwhelming them. But I needed to take care of them first before and not tip anyone else off."

"What about the driver?" she desperately asked.

"Well he's alive for the moment, I'll let him live and then I'll top him when the train stops."

"Jon, my dear cousin, I'm not stupid, did you really believe I thought that you would give me my share of the money?" He hissed at his cousin and kicked the injured man.

Riza moved gently over to where they were.

"Money, what do you mean?" at time like this Riza knew she should be silent but she couldn't let them go on about this and not know what she was fighting against.

"Riza, aren't couples meant to be honest with each other?" she could feel him smirk. "The money from you parents wills' and from Jon's fathers will."

She felt her blood run cold, "You were going to kill my father?"

"No Riza, your father and Uncle were on a plane that blew up just minutes ago."

"THAT WASN"T THE PLAN," Jon screamed.

"Sorry cousin, I made my own plans." Zach shot Jon twice in the leg, more blood splattered Jon body, and it seemed Zach was just keeping him alive to shoot at.

What she needed to do was get the gun away from him.

Then another shot was fired right into Jon's skull. Riza and the others screamed.

She threw herself at him, even though she knew that she couldn't do anything.

Hot wet tears flowed down her bloodied face as she shook the man she had gotten on the train with.

Letting out choked sobs she held her hands where he was bleeding.

"No use little Riza dear, no use at all." He picked her up by the hair and pushed her into her seat. The she felt it; the train was coming to a stop, slowing down.

Not once in all her life had she been so scared but it wasn't just her. Parents, family and friends were all hugging each other, every one of them letting off waves of fear, all begging and crying and hoping that tonight wouldn't be their last night.

Riza could almost hear their thoughts about how sorry they were for even the smallest thing, each whispering in their minds how much they love their friends and family.

She was sitting in her seat gripping the sides her own tears falling down her sickly pale skin and onto her bloodily shirt, her golden eyes wide with her own mind crushing fear as the train carriage slowed.

Her body shaking as she looked at the man next to her, Jon, how she had hated him most of her life, now it seemed so childish. His dark eyes opened and his chest still bleeding as was his other wounds and all because of this crazy man waving a gun around and scaring people.

Riza looked across the carriage and saw a young child around the age of eight who was screaming and holding onto his mother.

Something snapped causing her fear to become anger, never had Riza felt such power flow through her body as she stood and jumped at the man.

He had only looked away for a second and that was all that she needed.

-

Roy was holding an officer above the ground by his collar, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he screamed at the terrified man.

"Roy, calm down," yelled Hughes, Roy had never heard him yell and was shock enough to do what his long time friend said.

"Sir, what train was attacked?" Asked Hughes.

"T-t-t-the 5116 i-i-i-it w-was a-attacked b-by a c-crazed man." The poor man was scared beyond hell and could only stutter.

"HUGHES SHE WAS ON THAT TRAIN," Roy screamed at his friend in panic, he had never been so afraid, not even on the battlefield. They knew that that was the train after discovering the train Zach Baker had gotten on.

Now Roy was torn between crying and running off to kill that fucker. He plans to kill him, cut him up and feed him to the pigs.

"Roy I'm going to call the others and get them to meet us at the copter pad ok?" A car or a train would have taken too much time.

Shaking and sweating Roy agreed and headed up to the copter pad.

'_Please__let her be safe_.'

-

She had jumped on his back and reached around trying to grab the gun, this was not something she was trained to do but there was poison leaking into the carriage and children in there and if they wanted to live she would have to do something.

"You like to play huh Riza?" Zach roared as he slammed his back into the wall causing her a great pain but she wouldn't let go.

"GET DOWN," she screamed several times to the people.

A shot was fired and missed; she would make sure no one got hurt.

She felt a great pain and felt blood trickle down her back. "I really like you but I can't let you ruin this for me, you aren't going to die but I can't let you run around doing this."

Standing behind her was Jon Archer, a knife in his hand covered in blood, her blood.

"How..?" she tried to ask but she felt rather weak.

He smiled, "Red ink." He wiped away the ink from his fore head.

"Leg..?"

"No that was real," his smiled turned to a frown, "And painful."

He caught her as she slipped off of Zach's back and into Jon's arms, who then laid her gently on the floor.

She could hear people crying.

She could faintly hear Zach's and Jon's conversation and how she felt such hate run through her.

"The train has almost stopped kill these people and hurry up." Jon hissed, it was only 5 minutes before they reached the station by because they were in the city and the crossings didn't have lights the trains were made to go slow.

Seeing the metal under one of the chairs was loose she pulled at it, only a think wire came off and as she looked up she saw Zach aiming the gun at the children.

With a sudden burst of energy she sat up and with a warriors cry she pushed the thin wire into Zach's calf and the ripped it out as he bent over crying out.

The gun was hanging loosely in one of his hands and she ripped it away from him, he looked at her with wide eyes, his were now full of fear at the woman holding the killing weapon.

See could see Jon at the corner of her eye and saw he charge at her, she closed her eyes and aimed the gun, pulling the trigger she felt the bullet leave and something wet and warm hit her in the face.

Opening her eyes, she could see Jon standing there his eyes wide and his torso bleeding heavily.

Zach looked between them and made for the window that he had broken earlier, knowing that she would shoot him if he stayed.

Seeing him getting ready to climb out of the slow moving train Riza opened fire on him. "Don't you dare," she cried out.

She only hit him once as her vision blurred and her body slumped back to the ground, but she could still see Zach's body falling out of the window and the fresh blood on the broken glass was proof.

She had hit him and now she could sleep.

-

It was hours later and Roy was sitting beside Riza who was intensive care, there was a dose of poison on the knife that she was stabbed with and that with the poison leaking into the carriage could have killed her.

It seemed that Archers aim was not nearly as good as he thought because he had grazed a vital organ and made Riza loose a lot of blood.

But what came next was something no wanted to know, "Sir, the body of Zach Baker was not found."

-

I warned you it could be a little gross, plus there are 9,437 words in this. I added more because I didn't update fro awhile.

I hope it wasn't bad, I know it was gory and even I shocked myself.

Jessica


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Notes: Holy Crap this has taken me forever. I burst into tears when I had finished it and then my computer was wiped. BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!

Epilogue

Was it the silence or the coldness that kept Roy Mustang from returning to his house? Could it have been the dark corners, the remaining traces of Riza Hawkeye's scent that drifted through the air or was it simply the pain of been alone.

Two weeks had pasted since Riza had been in a coma and each day the doctors were losing hope. Roy would sit in the hard plastic chair in the cold and stale blinding white room beside his charge and each day he sat there listening to the beeps of the heart monitor.

Yet he couldn't be there all the time. But as he sat in his large comfortable chair behind his paperwork covered desk his heart would pound like crazy when the phone would ring. Each time he would plead with God hoping that it wasn't the hospital saying that she had died.

Each time he hoped it was the hospital saying she was awake.

Was it possible for him to hop that it was the hospital and yet wish and plead that it wasn't? Was he that confused and pained that even now he couldn't make any sense?

Yet he sat there every night until he was almost pushed out of the room into the cold corridor. He was a mess. His eyes had dark rings under them accompanied by almost five tons of baggage. His hair was a complete mess nothing like the handsome groomed style it was before. And his face had a beard growing on it!

He had stood outside the front door of his large house, the windows dark and the silence almost fearful, and he thought to himself, '_Was it always like this?' _

He closed his dark eyes and took in a deep breath reminding him self that it was his house.

Closing the door and walking slowly through the house towards the bedroom, a bedroom, not his room but hers.

He flipped on the light and looked at the room. Almost empty. No signs of life had been left after she had gone.

Almost like she was never there.

Almost like she was dead.

Those every thoughts caused Roy to lift his right hand to his chest squeeze the area above the heart. Above anything he wanted to rip it out and hope that it will stop hurting, how could he make it stop? This feeling of a red hot searing pain, the feeling of having his heart torn apart, the feeling of losing someone you cared so much about.

He wasn't able to describe the pain; there weren't any words to explain.

Yet has he moved his military style boots across the floor and into the room he was hit with her scent. It had changed in the time Riza had stayed with him and now it was a twisted scent something between gun powder, apples, and dog shampoo.

Roy sat down at Riza's old desk and remembers the times he would sneak glimpses as she wrote into her journal. He smiles at the memory, _'Why was I even looking?' _had would ask himself every time he would sneak a look.

He closes his sad onyx eyes and remembers the way her hair would be up in a ponytail and how she would sit with one leg under her as she focused on the small book that she would happily write in.

How he would poke his head through the door just enough to see her before moving away and shutting the door silently.

He let out a sigh and wonders if things will ever be the same.

Roy moved his calloused hands around the edge of the desk tracing it.

"It's so small," he mutters to himself and he could almost hear his voice echo through the room. "So small."

He felt a surge of anger fire through him and before he could stop himself his right leg kicked the back of the desk and his fisted hands banged the surface.

He felt his shoulders sag as the anger left him and the coldness of being alone settled back in, sinking into his bones.

"Was it always like this?" Roy wonders aloud, he wished someone would answer him but he was the only one there. Even the cockroach wasn't around bothering Roy, he had been in the kitchen and had rarely come out.

His eyes fell to his lap when he noticed one of the draws were opened and he could only just make out the top of a book.

A journal, Riza's journal

He took it out and read it over before taking a pen out of his rumpled blur uniform and writing his own thoughts in it.

He closed the journal and walked over to the bed that belonged to Riza. He laid on it and closed his eyes, it wasn't long before he felt the bed sag under the weight of the cockroach.

Roy didn't open his eyes nor did he complain as the pup curled under Roy's chin. He scratched behind the puppy's ears and whispered, "Didn't want to be alone either?"

"_You like to play huh Riza?" Zach roared as he slammed his back into the wall causing her a great pain but she wouldn't let go._

"So I found your journal."

"_GET DOWN," she screamed several times to the people._

"I wrote something in it myself."

_Gun let out a massive BANG! And suddenly the interior of the train slowly became a blur._

"It's been three weeks now Riza."

_The people in the train continued to scream but she was no longer on the train. The air flew passed her causing her blonde hair to fly wildly around her, whipping her in the face causing her to close her eyes. _

_She was outside on a train platform watching a train depart._

"You need to be a big girl Riza. You are NOT a child."

_People moved around her, ignoring her. Riza looked around and noticed something, noticed someone. _

_She was there, she was standing at the phone box, Riza could see herself clearly as she moved around._

_What's going on?_

"You need to wake up soon. The doctors say you're getting worse, just yesterday you… you flat lined."

_Who is that? That voice it sounds so, it sounds so sad. Riza looked around looking for the person whom the voice belonged to, she saw no one. So instead of standing still she moved towards her other self. _

_Riza saw Jon and felt an anger towards him, she didn't know why. _

"I… I feel like _I'm_ the one dying. I don't think I'll be able to hold much longer."

_Riza doubled over. A pain passed through her causing her chest to ache, her heart… her heart hurt so badly. Those words hurt her. _

_But she continued towards herself and Jon when she noticed that they were boarding a train. _

_A sudden panic over took her and she ran towards the two of them. _

"_DON'T GET ON! DON'T GET ON, PLEASE DON'T GET ON!" she screamed as loudly as she could but they boarded anyway._

"I'm sorry I haven't been for the last few days. I got sent interstate. They're talking about my future. Would I be any good if I got promoted? I don't want to be. It means they'll send me away."

_In her panic Riza lifted her head, "Who are you?" she whispered but the people around her ignored her in her bloody and distressed state. "What do you want?" _

"I want you to wake up. Riza you need to wake up. It's been almost four months now. They've been talking. They… the doctors are saying you'll never wake up. They want me to take you off life support."

"_What do you mean wake up?" Her golden eyes wide with fear. "Just tell me what's going on." She slid down to the ground and cried. _

"Roy I think it's time."

"No, not yet, another week, just one more week Havoc."

"It's been four and a half months. She's not waking up."

_Four and a half mouths, since when, what happened? Is Roy, is he Mustang? Jean Havoc? _

_Suddenly Riza gave a short scream and felt a warm trickle moving down her back. She put a hand to her back and drew it back. Blood. She turned around and saw Jon standing there with a knife covered in her blood._

_She was crying again, her body trembling, her breaths came out in small weak pants, and Riza knew she was going to die. _

"WAKE UP!"

_She felt a force grip her upper arms, looking she saw purple bruises forming._

"WAKE UP RIZA COME ON!"

_It hit her more painfully then when she was stabbed, she was dreaming. Was this real? No. Had that thing on the train been real? Was anything that she had felt anything she had seen been real?_

"_Wake up," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes. "Wake up." She repeated it to herself over and over and then she opened her eyes._

"Sooooo that really happened huh?" A short blonde hair boy asked her. "That's it. That's why you're loyal to Mustang?" He gave a disbelieving look.

"Believe it or not Edward, Roy Mustang may be lazy and he may be annoying at times but he never let me down." Riza said sternly to the blonde boy.

A large metal body armor that sat in the seat in front of Riza spoke. "I liked it Miss Hawkeye, I had no idea that you and Mr. Mustang went so far back."

Riza gave a small smile, "Thank you Alphonse. I understand, every one thinks that the Lieutenant Colonol was just placed with me after I completed my training."

"Whatever," Ed groaned, "Al lets go, I need to look at some books before we leave." He got from his chair and walked out the room leaving Riza and Al.

"You know he doesn't mean it right?" Al asked, "He just wanted some dirt on Mr. Mustang."

"I know Al. You should hurry otherwise your brother might think I'm holding you at gun point." As Al left the room Riza sat at her desk and looked out the window.

The door opened and Alphonse was standing there, "Um, Miss. Riza I wanted to ask. Did they ever get that guy? Zach I mean?" Alphonse seemed nervous.

"No Alphonse, it's been a long time. I think he must've left years ago." The armor seemed to sag in relief.

"That's good then. Bye Miss. Riza." He left once again closing the door behind him.

Riza turned back to looking at the window.

No they never did find him and Riza doesn't believe that he had given up. She could feel it sometimes, his eyes, his cold murderess eyes, almost peeling the skin off her back. But whenever she turned around he was gone and so was the feeling.

"I know what you're thinking." A tall black hair onyx eyed man walked into the room.

Riza didn't bother to turn around, "What am I thinking Sir?"

"You're thinking that he's out there and that he'll try something… and that you want to go home with him." The last remark had a cheeky tone to it but Riza had heard it before.

"Sir how many times do I have to tell you that you and I cannot happen." She let out a sigh.

"Not yet Hawkeye, but soon you know that right. You think that mini skirts will be the only thing that will happen around here."

Good Lord again with the mini skirts. She turned and looked at him. "Mustang you don't know how long it will take."

Roy's facial expression changed, his bright eyes became downcast and his youth cheekiness became sad and older. "You'll wait for me right? You'll wait."

Riza stood up and moved towards him, her pale hand rested on his right cheek and she moved close until their foreheads touched, she looked into his eyes and answered. "I won't leave. I'll stand beside you for as long as you want me too."

"I don't want you Riza, I need you. And even if it takes fifty years I'll change the rules ok?"

Riza moved and brought his head down lower, she kissed him on the forehead.

"What are you crying about? I wasn't paying you to enjoy anything. I bought you, you were mine and now you've been used." The sound of a broken woman could be heard and a loud scream before a gun went off.

A man walked out of a run down shack near the beach. The white and blue paint was peeling, tiles were missing and one of the windows were broken.

This man was tall and handsome. He found runaway girls looking to make some money to get away. He would give them blonde hair dye and new clothes before he would rape them and kill them.

Zach Baker was a sick man. He had gotten a taste of blood six years ago and hadn't been able to stop. He wasn't sure what it was that caused him to continue killing after the train incident. Maybe it was the amazing feeling of how the girls would struggle and hope that they would live but he knew that they would join countless others among the rubbish burning.

The power of knowing?

Maybe it was how with each girl he was reminded of how short life could be, or how fragile? It didn't matter him all he knew was that he enjoyed it and no one had even stopped him enjoying things before.

His looks attracted the girls, his long black hair and shining green eyes. He was a good 6 foot with a good build. His facial features had a coldness to them but it only helped reel the girls in even more.

He had a way with words and would choose certain girls to take home.

It seems not even Riza recognized him with his changes. In her mind he had light brown eyes and dark blonde hair. There would be days were he felt the need to see her, maybe to fuel his anger, and he would make the three hour trip to Central just to stare at her.

Her and Mustang.

The name leaves a sour taste and the want to kill. How Zach hated him, the way he looks at Riza when he thinks no one is watching, the little touches he gives her.

Still to Zach she had belonged to Jon and since they were related everything that Jon owned should become Zach's upon Jon's death.

Therefore in Zach's twisted mind Riza belonged to him.

Zach walked up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't live in the shack instead that's where he does his work.

To the girls he was _giving _them money but that wasn't what Zach was doing. He was _buying _them. They were his to do as he pleased once they accepted the money.

Many of the girls accept the money and don't fight as he made moves on them. Then there were some like the last girl, Connie… Carla? It didn't matter. They would fight, try to refuse his money and his moves.

But sometimes it's good fun to hurt them. Let them fear him, let them panic. Zach knows that if they didn't want it they wouldn't have gone with him to the shack. They wanted it.

It was good practice as well. He wanted to find the perfect way to kill Riza but so far he hadn't found it, he will soon though.

And soon, soon, he will.

Today it's today.

"Good afternoon Mr. Akira," The bellman said before bowing, Zach nodded as he walked passed.

Today he was going into Central he felt the craving last night as he laid on the bed in the shack with a dead girl laying across his chest. He played with her newly dyed hair he didn't come out the way he wanted, her hair was too dark, but it was ok, if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it Riza.

He begun to smooth the hair, his fingers lingering on the skin that was losing its human warmth, he didn't like the cold bodies he knew Riza wasn't cold.

It would be only minutes before the body would let go of all the bodily fluids and Zach didn't want to clean that up. Moving the dead girl off of him he got off the bed and put of his pants.

Doing up the belt he turned around and looked at the girl on the bed. Nothing at all like Riza.

He finished doing up his belt and bent down the pick up the girl, the heat almost gone, and he walked out to the back of the shack. It looked like an outhouse from the outside but really it was a room he kept the bodies until Wednesday When they would begin to burn the trash.

Opening the door he tossed the body on to the ground. The warmth was gone, it was no longer human, just a body that he had shared warmth with and then strangled.

It crossed his mind many times before and once again he wondered

If he really wanted to kill Riza, once she was dead there was nothing more he could do. Maybe he should keep her alive, just make sure she could never get away.

Maybe he could.

And so he had chosen to go to Central.

Nothing ever goes as it should and today started out nicely but then all hell broke loose.

It could have been when Riza had turned around and saw Zach.

It may have been in Zach's panic he pulled out a gun.

Maybe when it was when people started to run and scream.

Or it could have been when Zach had Riza with his gun pointed to her head.

They were walking to lunch, the streets were crowded with the masses. Roy walked ahead bragging about something and Riza wasn't paying any attention but Havoc was hanging on every word with Armstrong and Hughes following.

She was feeling it again. A burning feeling and a fear that she'll be stabbed in the back at any second, it scared her enough that she twisted around suddenly catching the attention of the others.

People walked in front of her vision and Riza knew that if she didn't act he would disappear and Riza couldn't let that happen, she cannot continue living like this.

So she ran where her gut was telling her, pushing people out of her way and ignoring the calls from her friends.

"Riza, stop, where are you going," She could hear Havoc calling after her. The others shouted at her to stop. Only Roy knew why she was running.

It seemed that something had changed and now she had no idea where she was running, she had lost him.

Panting out of both fear and because she was out of breathe she turned only to notice that the others weren't behind her anymore.

Looking around she noticed she was on her own.

Taking a step back she bumped into someone, automatically she turned around.

Looking into the sunglasses she was stunned, if only for a moment, before gathering her bearings, "I'm sorry." She said, not really meaning it.

The man smirked and took of his sunglasses, "I don't mind. It's not often that a pretty lady bumps into me often." Riza was taken back. There was something about this man that was familiar to her. But she had never met a man with long black hair and green eyes before.

She was sure. But suddenly uneasiness washed over her and she had the feeling that she must get away.

She took a step back from him and heard her name get called, "Riza, come on." She turned and saw Roy. He was also eyeing the strange man.

"Why don't you come with me, you like to play games?" he whispered and suddenly Riza's blood ran cold and everything froze.

Roy saw it, saw the way Riza's body froze, saw the blood drain from her face and he knew, he just knew.

Motioning to the other to pull out their guns, Roy stayed where he was while the others surrounded Riza and Zach.

"W-what did you say?" Riza looked at him, this time closer, and cursed herself for how stupid she truly is.

Zach's eye's widened for a moment, "So you've figured it out huh?" All kindness, playfulness, had gone from his voice leaving nothing but murderess intent and hatred.

His warm green eyes became hard and Riza felt a fear she hadn't felt since that day on the train.

She noticed his eyes flicker to the left and once to the right. He looked at her, "Your little friends think that they can take me down, think that they can kill me. But they can't I'm God you know. I hold life in my hands."

He was crazy. He's nuts. Riza knew that she had to get out of there. He was like a wild animal that was being hunted, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

"I'll show your friends." Before anyone could stop him a sleek black gun was pulled out and in his hand. Riza felt her heart stop and she pulled out her own, but too late.

People begun to scream as four loud bangs could be heard and four bodies dropped to the ground. "I AM GOD! I hold the POWER over LIFE and DEATH!"

"You're insane," Riza cried as she steadied her gun to shoot. Someone running past her knocked her aim and instead of shooting Zach in the chest she only got him in the side.

He laughed.

He took only a few steps before he was standing chest to chest with her. His hand went for her neck and he grasp tightly as Riza tried to move away.

Zach held his gun to her head and shouted, "If you don't show yourselves I'll blow off her pretty blonde head." No one came out.

The masses had depleted greatly leaving only those who were bent over the dead bodies, those who were the family or friends.

"I said COME OUT!" He screamed little bit of spit flying out of his mouth.

"Let, let me go." Riza whispered to him and he laughed.

"Let you go? I just got you." He cocked the gun and dropped it from her head tracing the outline of her face. "I've tried so many times to figure out the best way to kill you, you know that." The gun traced the lips. "Couldn't figure it out."

"We're behind you." Roy sounded strong and firm, yet Riza knew he was scared on the inside.

"Let her go." "Let our little lady go now." "You should be ashamed of yourself, holding a gun to lady's head. You're never going to get married if you continue that."

"Just put the gun down Baker." Roy whispered.

Zach laughed, "I'll put the gun down alright. I won't let any of you kill me." There was no warning as Zach pulled the trigger… but it was no longer pointed at Riza.

Zach's gun went off followed by four other shots. With each shot Riza saw more blood. It went every where, on the pavement, on her, on the shops window.

Later that night she'll throw her blood covered clothes in to the fireplace after washing the blood from her skin, from her hair.

But for now Roy was holding her in his arms as the body of Zach Baker lay beside her. His eyes reflecting something crazy but they looked like he had won.

What could he have won? He killed himself.

Sitting on the back of the pick up Alphonse looked towards his brother, something was bugging him.

"Ed, do you think Mr. Mustang and Miss. Riza will be ok?"

Ed glanced at his brother before going back to looking at the passing red sand, "They're both strong, they'll be fine."

-

The End.

Yup this story has been completed. Yes Zach Backer is a freak. Yes Riza seemed a little weak in this story. No Ed and Al didn't get a big part. No This was not how I was going to end it at first.

Thank to everyone for reading.

Jessica


End file.
